Hostage
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: Punk's wants respect, so does AJ. When her plans to make him bow to her demands goes arwy thanks to Paul. She might end up with more trouble on her hands than she had planned for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yet another AJPunk story. What can I say I love them together. By far my favorite wrestling OTP. And this isn't going to follow exact moments on Raw, Smackdown, House Shows, or PPVs. There might be a few moments of overlap, but it is mostly just my thoughts and ideas.  
This is a Prologue. Though I'm not sure how long these chapters can and will be. **

* * *

AJ's night had been absolutely horrid.

Having to actually apologize to that cackling witch Vickie. Forced to in reality both by the Board of Directors and Vickie Guerrero herself. Having two WWE superstars walk out. Though at least Swagger had the courtesy to have his match, though he hadn't really been scheduled for one merely replacement for the first.

And Punk. Not only had the nerve to walk out and take a personal day. Something she would kill to do at this point. But he tweeted her!

" WWEAJLee I'm going to go play Punch Out. miketyson doesn't fight Glass Joe. Come hang when you're done at work!"

" WWEAJLee ...going off the rails of a crazy traaaaaaain! "

He was going to pay for that!

She let out a growl as she tossed the phone across the room watching it bounce of the wall. It may have fallen apart if not for the protective case she had on it. Running her hands through her dark locks. She took in a deep breath. She had to calm down.

AJ let a smile break out on her face. Her plan was already in place. She may not be allowed to physically assault any of the roster, but she knew what to do.

* * *

"Paul, it was fine." Punk assured as they stepped onto the tour bus.

He and Heyman had just been around the town of Chicago. Punk had only today to spend time in his home town before he was heading out again. The 'day off' hadn't been planned, but due some rising bitterness he decided to spend the day in the city rather than wrestling against Sheamus.

Not that he couldn't win. He knew Sheamus was strong. He was friends with the large man for a long time. They had competed in tag-matches paired together. Really he was pissed. And no matter how good a match they could have he was not interested in fighting him.

"Phil, I'm all about you getting respect. Lord knows the McMahons have disrespected me before." Paul said, seriously. He was waving his arms around like he did a lot when he was invested in something.

"You mean like when Stephanie slapped you on the 1000th episode." Punk mentioned unable to keep the chuckle out of his voice. The man might be his manager and friend, but that didn't make seeing him get his ass handed to him any less amusing. Especially when the one doing the handing was the Billion Dollar Princess. Who by all definition was not even a wrestler. Even if she had won the women's title.

Paul sighed in some annoyance. "Yes. Now at Night of Champions will be a defining moment. Cena is right that this will define your career." He restated.

"Woah, woah. Now that is wrong. My career is defined by everything I've done while holding this title. Every person I beat, every match I won. And it will be going after Night of Champions." Punk said seriously looking down at Paul. Keeping a stern straight gaze down on the man daring him to say differently.

After a few minutes of silence, Heyman opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Punk only smiled. Turning back he looked at the room of his tour bus...it felt different. He looked around his eyes going towards the TV. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. His Xbox was gone, as well as the stack of games and DVDs that were piled around it.

"Shit." He cursed.

Dropping the title on the couch he went to the back. Opening the cabinet he expected to see the overloaded pile of comics about ready to fall out and possibly bury him alive. That wasn't what he got.

Instead the cabinet was empty...Almost at least. In the center a small envelope with his name neatly written on the front.

Snatching the letter he ripped the envelope open.

_'Hello Punkers!_

_You've been a very bad boy! Bad boys don't deserve to play video games or read comics._  
_But since I'm a nice person I'll allow you to get them back..._  
_That is if you can follow my instructions._  
_Also if you don't do everything I request fully, then I can't guartee that everything will be in the condition you left it._

_Your 'Crazy Chick'_  
_AJ_

_Oh and before I forget...Respect.'_

He read it over like 5 times. He could hear her voice in his head the amused and happy tone just as she had used earlier tonight when she made the match between himself and Sheamus.

Though he had to admit beyond his utterly pissed part of his mind that he felt mildly bad for the night she had. Of course he wasn't any help. Really he started the roll down hill for her when he decided to take a personal day.

And after the pissed off part passed and the sympathy for her stressful day. He was actually proud of her. The devious action was something he had been coming to expect from her, but this really was the best yet. He had hundreds of comics and plenty of games. Both of which were used to save him from the boredom of long road trips.

"Phil! What's going on?!" Paul's panicked voice called from the front of the bus.

Punk didn't know why he was smiling as he handed off the note to Paul. Taking a seat on the couch. He wasn't even listening as Paul ranted on how they could take this to the board or sue her 'little crazy ass'. As Paul stated.

Pulling out his phone Punk was still smiling a small chuckle shaking his shoulders. Taking the small icon of the bird he watched his twitter come up. Ignoring the flow of people talking of him leaving with Heyman. He opened a blank message, "You've got my attention." He typed out.

* * *

**A/N: So what does everyone think? This story is gonna be more humorous than some of the others.**  
**Any one with suggests on things AJ can make Punk do? I would love to hear some. I already have a few lined up, but more the merrier right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Got 12 reviews for the first chapter. So I guess you all like it. Punk takes on his first task here.  
Thank you going to any one who gave me suggestions. They have been safely tucked away for later chapters. Though I might not be able to use all of them  
**

* * *

"No!"

Punk spat out as he glared at the merchandise of a superstar that was clearly not his own. He checked about 5 times to make sure he had the right locker. Sure enough he was in the right place.

Also apparently the merchandise crew couldn't bother with him since each one he tried to talk to was too busy to talk to. Even if he did see one taking a break they scurried off back to work as soon as they saw him.

He was not pleased to say the least as he glared at the shamrock green material. He took the wristbands and armband snapping them like a rubber band he watched them fly across the room. He was trying to land them in the trash, but he missed by miles.

He lifted up the shirt preparing to throw it as well, but his attention drifted from the task by the white evelope that dropped to the floor.

He raising a brow curiously. He dropped the shirt to the bench leaving it for the time being. Leaning down he picked up the the fallen note. His previous annoyance replaced with amusement as he realized before even opening the evelope that this was apart of her game.

_'Hello Punkers!_

_Well since you want respect so badly. I think you should just get it tattooed across your forhead, but that's a little much. So we'll settle for the shirt and bands._  
_Now this isn't for nothing Punkers. You'll be going on to the ring[you have to wear the gear] and you'll have a match against Miz. Don't forget to show up to your interview with Bret Hart tonight also._  
_Also once your match is finished and if I am satisfied then a portion of your property shall be returned._

_Have a great match!_  
_AJ Lee'_

Punk started with a chuckle. A chuckle that broke into a hearty laugh. People looking through the open door as they passed the sound. All curious, but none about to ask what put Punk into a laughing fit.

He called himself down. A large smirk displayed on his face as he looked to the shirt. If he was gonna play this game he was gonna do it right. Picking up the bands from the floor before he shut the door so he could get ready.

* * *

"Well we're back on Monday Night Raw!" Cole cheered. "As you can all see The Miz came out during the commercial break and we are now awaiting the WWE Champion, CM Punk."

Lawler sat next to him in still silence. Obviously still bitter from his previous issues with the WWE Champion. He had returned tonight after the back stage brawl from last week and he was either on some sort of strike or just sour from the results.

Miz stood in the corner watching with everyone else as they waited for the static of Punk's music to start. Instead a much different song rang through the crowd.

Just the sound started the expected ring of negative and positive cheers from the crowd. All shocked when someone entirely different came from the curtain.

Punk could hear the laughter mixing in the crowd. They were amused by the entrance as he was was. He could only imagine AJ was getting her kicks also from the sight. The shirt was large on his body, not the way he was used to wearing his clothes and it felt awkward as he moved. So were the wristbands that he had fitted over his regular wrist tape. The cap on his head didn't fit as comfortably as his cubs hat that he had been wearing for years.

He looked to the camera a smirk on his lips. He rose his hands making the signature salute. Running down to the ring he slide onto the mat. Pushing to his feet he held his hands up just as John Cena would.

He could see the confused look from Miz, Cole, the referee, and Jerry Lawler. Punk was somewhat amused that not even Jerry had a comment to make. But it wasn't a normal sight to see Superstar impersonations. And the one Punk was known for was his take with Jeff Hardy. Though it took a lot longer for people to realize it was actually him that time.

He flipped the hat off to the crowd. Removing the shirt he threw it out as well. The bands followed after. Soon the only remnants of the the image on his body were the jean shorts he had worn to go with the image. He would have removed those also, but stripping that fully seemed a little more than should be done.

Last he stripped off the title belt and passed it off to the referee. Bouncing on his feet, he rolled his neck and his shoulders as he waited for the bell to ring.

* * *

Punk was grinning like an idiot. He was very proud of what he had done. Even more proud that he still got the win. Also considering Miz was as respectful as Jerry on commentary to him.

Stepping into the locker room he was surprised to see her standing there. She looked very pleased as she beamed that familiar smile she wore almost all the time she was in his presence.

"Well, well. So gonna give up this game?" Punk questioned dropping the title to the bench. "Cause if tonight is any hint, I am obviously winning." He said smug as ever as he crossed his arms over his bare chest looking down on her.

Her smile continued all the same. "See that's where you're wrong, Punk." She said, popping the 'P' of his name. She stepped closer not intimated by him at all as her head craned up to look at his face. "I still have your stuff. Which means I'm still in control."

He hoped his face didn't give anyway the twitch of annoyance that came over him. He knew his smile had dropped slightly, but he couldn't let her know she got to him as much as she thought she did. "So what is this about? My next little job? Gonna wear Lawler next?" Punk questioned. Feigning some excitement at the prospects of whatever idea came to her diminutive mind.

He had to suppressed a small chuckle as her expression changed from thoughtful to mild disgust. Obviously the vision of him in gear of 'The King' did not work for the woman.

Her smile returned quickly though. "No, you'll learn the next thing before you have to do it." She explained. Turning on her heel she took a few steps away. Bending down he watched her open a small black suitcase that must have been her own since it wasn't his. He watched her hips swivel as she bent down. The material on her pants suit fitting her round buttocks.

When she stood back straight he let out a small cough. He averted his eyes lamely. Her giggle told him that she knew he had been staring. He looked back and extended in one of her hands was a stack of comics.

"So I guess this is my payment." Punk asked taking the comics gently. He flipped through the stack scanning over each cover. None looked any more damage than what he had caused by multiple readings of each. He sat them down on the bench next to the title.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Well if you want you could get a bonus." AJ said her other hand pulling out his Mortal Kombat game from behind her back.

"How does that do me any good if I haven't gotten my Xbox back?" He questioned mildly annoyed at the offer.

"Oh...Well if you don't want it..." Her voice trailed off as she started to turn.

Before he could even berate himself for doing it. His arm stretched out and grasped her bicep with light force stopping her from leaving just yet. He wanted to slap himself for doing it. The feeling going over whelming as the sly smirk went over her lips.

"What do I have to do?" He sighed. He let go of her arm. Trying to ignoring his previous action, hoping she would as well.

"Well it is nothing you haven't done before." AJ smile grew with each step she took closer to him.

The sense of impending doom that came when dealing with the fiery AJ Lee was starting to stir up in him. He remained stoic though standing firm if only mildly paranoid. "That wou-"

He didn't have time to finish the sentence. Her hand came behind his neck pulling him down to her height. Their lips colliding against one another. He willed his body to tense, but it was so easy to relax into the movement of her lips. His own lips moved against hers unconsciously.

His hands found her waist. Her arms wrapping his neck. The melded together against one another. If the crowd was watching this moment they surely would cheering and whistling as their tongues tied together.

She pulled away or attempted to. His arms were still wrapped around her. She had to push on his chest so he would release her.

Finally apart he was just as stunned as he was after all their previous kisses. He watched her tongue run across her lips before hiding beneath her smile. "See you later, Punk." She said. Dropping the game a top the stack of comics. He watched her saunter away.

All the while his mind questioning him on what he's just done.

* * *

**A/N:****Fun right? Plus I added in some action little early for it, but couldn't stop myself.  
I'm still open for suggestions. Some of you probably have a better idea on what I'm doing now, so you might be more able to think of something.  
I thought of adding in the last promo with Raw and all cause I was gonna change it slightly, but that's more drama then I care to write about for it[at least for now]  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys must really like this cause I keep getting reviews. Hope you all like this next one.  
**

* * *

Punk was somewhat excited when he entered the house show. He wondered if AJ had any little assignments for him today.

'If it was anything like the last one-' His mind started to think, but he cut himself off. He had spent far too many hours obsessing over that kiss. Even during the interview with Bret and John. He had to get it out of his head.

He had been questioned on his motives, his actions, and his attire. John spouting off that he had not found himself. It had been angering to say the absolute least. Though it faded quickly when he returned to the stack of comics and the sole video game. He took comfort in the material objects.

The house show was in a smaller arena, so all the men superstars were sharing the sole locker room. Punk keeping to himself in a corner as he started pulling out his gear. The room mostly quiet as the other superstars also started getting their gear together and on.

A loud start sound came when someone knew entered the room. Punk turned his head looking toward the door as many of the rest of the superstars. AJ stood at the door a smile on her face as she moved unfazed by the nudity of the various males. Her eyes finding him immediately. She went straight over.

"Little lost?" Punk questioned. He glanced at the rest of the room most of the men still in shock. Those who had stripped for a shower were pathetic covering themselves. His gaze falling on AJ looking completely unaffected by nudity in the room.

She only gave him a smile as an answer. She took an envelope holding it out to him.

He took it without argument. Looking at both the envelope and the worry with wary curiosity. Original excite turning to mild fear of what idea came into her mind. A large grin over her features, the pearl whites of her teeth showing. He forced a smile back before she skipped away.

He watched her move back through the locker room. Her hand going out and tugging the towel of Heath Slater. Patting the ass of Tyson Kidd. Before leaving the room.

Punk rolled his eyes and shook his head. Even if she did deny it, hate it really, she was a crazy chick. Just maybe not the type of crazy most people thought she was. He turned back to his corner ignoring the looks the other superstars were sending him.

He opened the envelope.

_'Well, well Punkers._

_You took your first assignment quite well. But this one might now be as easy for you._  
_Remember imitation is the highest form of flattery. And last time you imitated John...Well this time you're going to be me. Now I don't have a t-shirt and there is no way my gear could fit you obviously. So we're going to be doing this another way._  
_When you go to the ring you will skip your way down the ramp and after the match you will skip back up the ramp. As long as you do those two things you'll get some of your items back like before._

_#SkipSkipSkip_  
_AJ'_

Punk tucked the note back in the envelope holding back a small chuckle. AJ was certainly creative in her little game. And Punk was going to embrace it. AJ was trying to embarrass him. Make him quit just to rub it in his face. This was a battle of wits Punk was not about to lose, no matter what.

He tucked the note into his pocket not trusting to leave it for the curious eyes of the other men in the locker. He stepped out for a trip to the merchandise crew hoping they would talk to him this time.

* * *

Punk waited at the gorilla position. He had been ready to do this when he first read the note. He hadn't thought much about it after he retrieved the shirt he wanted to wear. The merch crew hadn't been helpful, but he had one already so he only needed to go to his bus to get it.

But with the match about to start he was wondering if he could even will his body to skip...Did he even know how to? He tried convincing himself that it was easy. AJ did it daily so it couldn't really be that hard...

Though AJ was a girl. It wasn't a sexiest idea that made him think that. But in his mind he knew that was one reason why no one looked at her too strangely for doing. It was only at those odd moments that she skipped around the ring for little to no reason that left people guessing. How would people look at him for skipping?

He shook his head trying to get rid of the negative thoughts. He shouldn't care about what people thought about him. On most occasions he didn't. Even if he was suppose to be some bad ass right now in his character it didn't mean he couldn't skip to the ring. He could do whatever he wanted. After all he is the WWE Champion!

With that mind he rushed out with the music hit. Standing on top of the ramp for a moment. Unable to take away his own signature entrance he dropped down to the one knee shouting out the phrase, "It's Clobbering Time!"

Standing up was the moment of truth...At the sink or swim moment he fumbled.

He would extend his leg barely bending and barely pushing off with the other. Fans not knowing the difference. He didn't even circle the ring before going up the steps and through the ropes.

He was mentally berating himself for being such a coward when the match started.

He was facing Ziggler with Vickie screaming her head off at ringside. Punk was almost grateful for the screeching. It was almost impossible to keep his train of thought on anything. He didn't want to think about how he chickened out, how he was still supposed to do it after the match, or what might happen if and because he didn't. He could only take some comfort that he might gain extra points for the shirt he wore.

He glanced over to the 'I Dig Crazy Chicks' shirt that was in a left with his title belt.

His distraction giving an opening to Ziggler who attempted to get him into a sleep hold. Punk slipped away just in time. Turn his body he raised his leg kicking to the side of Zigglers head.

The man didn't fall, but he did stumble back into the corner. Punk easily know what to do from there. First the running high knee and then the bull dog. He jumped back wait anxiously as he waited for Ziggler to stand.

The man stumbled to his feet. Punk going for the GTS.

Ziggler slipped away trying for his own move the 'ZigZag', but Punk slipped out just like he had.

Punk delivered another kick to the side of his skull. This time Ziggler started to fall. Punk catching him on his shoulder hoisted him up. He smirked with amusement as he looked at Vickie's outrage. He dropped Ziggler onto his knee going for a quick cover to the dazed or just unconscious man.

He won the match. Getting to his feet quickly. The title was handed back to him. He raised his 50 pound object into the air over his head. The crowd cheering his name, at least those of the crowd that still would. Those of the crowd that remained faithful fans. Heel or face, title or no title, they believed he was the best wrestler in the world and he always will be.

He dropped his arms and stepped out of the ring. Vickie came towards him screaming. His ear cringing with the shrieks she made. He watched her face as he picked up the shirt.

A smirk came over his face as he looked at her. He knew Vickie and AJ were on the worst terms possible. AJ hated Vickie. Vickie hated AJ. He stood straight towering over her. The wheels in his head turning.

His smirk twisted into what was his own version of the 'Crazy Chick' smile. Vickie silenced her screams taking a few wary steps back. Dolph now conscious came out to step between them. Not that he could do much. He was panting and barely able to stand straight on his own two feet.

Punk looked to Dolph holding the same expression. Dolph becoming wary as well stepped back further, guiding Vickie to do the same.

Punk kept that expression as he went into the skip. He could see the slack jaw faces of Dolph, Vickie, techs, and the fans. Anyone watching was either in shock or laughing like crazy.

He made it to the back feel a little out of breath. Skipping took more out of you than he thought. He took in a deep breath, heaving it out. He made his way back to the locker room ignoring the stares.

Back in the locker room he was quickly cornered by Kofi and Cena.

Punk waited for them to speak keeping his eyes of his bog as he sorted the items trying to decide if he should shower and change now. Or wait till later cause he was probably gonna hit the hotel gym.

"So you aren't gonna explain any of that?" Kofi questioned finally speaking up.

"Explain what?"

"Umm skipping? Since when does CM Punk skip?!" Kofi stressed.

"It's complicated."

"Ya know Punk when you wore my gear I thought it was just another one of your sort of games, but skipping...And that smile you had...Why did you pull an AJ move?" Cena questioned. He face of the company still unable to get the image out of his mind.

Punk took a sigh. Internally debating whether he should just tell them or not.

Someone else made that decision for him.

"Excuse me." The small woman weaved between the two men stepping front of them and closest to Punk. In her hands she held out the stack of comics. "I was gonna give you more, but as we both know you didn't do everything I asked."

Punk wasn't even paying attention to the curious eyes of Kofi and John. His eyes glaring down on the tiny diva. "I just skipped in front of an entire arena of people. And I'm sure there will be pictures and videos covering the internet by tomorrow. Hell I even freaked out Vickie with a crazy smile. I wore the crazy chick shirt. Shouldn't that count for something?" He said snatching the stack he dropped them onto the bench forcefully.

"Yes, which is why you got a little more than half of the original. And watch it Punk, I could have given you nothing." She warned. Her eyes glinting with mischievous intentions. "Now, if you want, you could get a bonus."

"Same as last time?" He questioned, the irritated tone of his voice dimming.

"Same as last time." She repeated with a smile.

Punk didn't bother giving some sort of 'OK'. By now he had completely forgotten how Kofi and John were standing right there. He put his hands on either side of face and brought her to a kiss. He could feel her smirking against his lips. He nipped her bottom lip slightly hard trying to punish her for her amusement. She only moaned against mouth.

Seperating Punk released his hold on her. His eyes following her tongue as she ran it across her lips. His own tongue darting out over the lip ring. Her expression looked fairly dazed still

"OK." She flashed her smile. Turning around she went between the two stunned men that had witnessed the entire exchange.

"HEY! Where's the bonus?!" Punk called out after her. Looking at her through the space between Kofi and John.

"Check the pile!" She called back skipping away from them. She didn't even turn her head back.

Punk looked to the meager pile. He picked it up flipping through the stack. He didn't seen anything special till he caught sight of the comic. He never had this one. It looked new. He removed it and set the rest down again. He flipped through glancing over the pages.

Around the center was another note. He took it out discarding the comic with the rest.

_'I knew you would do the bonus._

_Also you should really work on that skip._

_Till Sunday_  
_AJ'_

"What the hell was that?!" Kofi snapped.

Punk finally looked over at the two men..."Hmm?"

"Punk you do realize you were about 5 seconds away from having your tongue down AJ's throat right?" Kofi questioned. He talked slightly slower than usual hoping it would make it easier for Punk to understand them.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Punk commented. Not thinking about that moment on Smackdown months ago, but rather last Monday after Raw.

Punk felt a hand on his shoulder right before he was roughly shoved against the wall. His eyes connecting with a dark cold glare that look almost unnatural on the face of the Cenation leader. "I swear Punk if you are playing some sort of game with AJ's feeling-"

"I'm playing a game with her feelings!" Punk laughed at the accusation. "Did you not just see that?" Punk questioned letting out more laughter.

He could see confusion filling over the serious glare. John pulling back slightly. Waiting for Punk to explain what was going on.

"Little miss innocent, AJ, got pretty peeved for what I did when I left on Raw two weeks ago. And when I got back to my bus she had taken all my comics, the XBOX, all the games, all the dvds. Basically everything important." Punk said.

"So the wearing John's gear, the skipping?" Kofi urged.

"All her little ideas. Any little task she comes up with I have to do. The little bonus thing was her idea also. So believe me this is not my idea to get on her good side, I'd probably have to propose for get even close to it." Punk finished. He looked as both men stayed silent taking in his explanation.

He got more than a little pissed when they started laughing. "Just what about any of that sounds funny!?" He questioned.

"Dude, you're getting owned by AJ. Small only a 100 pounds, AJ!" Kofi said his laughter continuing even faced with Punk's glare that he wasn't even noticing.

"No, no, no." John said his voiced filled with laughter. He tried finding the breath the speak between his laughter, "He's AJ whore."

Both men erupted with greater laughter. Punk didn't care to deal with it any more. He tried to ignore their laughter as he slipped a pair of shorts on. Shoving everything he had taken from it back into the bag. Pushing past the two men who continued laughing even as he was leaving.

It wasn't the laughter that got to him. It was the fact that they were right.

* * *

**A/N: Things are gonna start to become slightly more heated from here. But not right away and we're still gonna have some fun with it. Please review I love them.  
**

**A couple of people have said I should have Punk give AJ some custom converse. Well I wasn't too keen on the idea, but I checked on the converse website and their customization things and all. Well, I've come up with about 4, but I can't choose exactly what I want for it. So any of you that wouldn't mind giving it a try go to their website and message me here, my twitter XalivB, or maybe my tumblr xaliv93.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Why do I think I'm gonna finish this story before my other AJPunk of 'Just Friends?' It is just so easy to write this. At least that's better than writer's block. For those who do read Just Friends I'm working towards an update.**

**Also I've been working on the Sequel to Crash and Burn. I have so much of an urge to post it! I hope everyone will like it when I finally do.**

**RunningonCrazy gets special mention. They suggested an idea in their review of the first chapter. I really hope they like it.**

* * *

AJ was beaming a smile as she moved through the halls. She had not given Punk a task for during the PPV. He needed to focus on the title match. But she did think after the match she could convince him to at least doing one small task.

She licked her lips in anticipation. Hold the small white note in her hand.

But when she found him all her previous excitement vanished...

"I just wanted to say congratulations." Eve said, beaming a smile as she talked to Punk. He looked hardly interested or slightly amused. It was hard to read the man.

"Oh really? And this comes out of respect for me and my championship?" Punk questioned with an amused brow and a cocky smile. His tone disbelieving and mildly sarcastic as he looked at the woman.

"Of course." Eve said trying to sound assuring. Her hand reached out and touched Punk's defined and muscular chest. "I have nothing, but respect for you." She said her eyes twinkling with lust as her hand remained on his bare skin.

Punk let out a small chuckle. He leaned forward making sure his lips were near her eyes. "I can't say the same." Punk said mockingly before pulling back. He smiled at the dropped jaw and enraged eyes of the woman.

She didn't even bother saying anything before she stormed away from him.

Punk chuckle turned into a small laughter as he watched her leave in huff. His eyes turned back ahead and he saw AJ. He smiled lightly to her, she hadn't bothered him at all today with her little tasks. He wanted to believe she had run out of material to torment him, but he knew better.

He studied her face and his smile faded when he saw the less than pleased expression on her face. It annoyed him. After all how could she not be smiling! He was still the champion!

"I see you're dry." Punk commented. Referring to the moment in the night Kane had dumped the cold liquid on Daniel inadvertently splashing AJ as well.

"And you're still champion." She replied.

He didn't miss the icy tone of her voice when she spoke. Though he did ignore it. "Got another thing for me." Punk stated. His eyes down to the envelope in her hands. He reached out for it, but she quickly pulled it away from his reach.

He watched her tear the item in question up letting the pieces fall to the floor. "You're doing something else tonight." She said. Her arms crossing over her small, but generous chest.

"And that would be?" Punk questioned raising a brow.

AJ scanned around the room. Glad she had found the person she wanted quickly sitting at the catering table and speaking to Dolph about the match.

"You're gonna be flirting with Vickie." AJ said. The cheeriness back in her voice and the smile returning to her lips.

Punk's jaw dropped slightly. She could not be serious. But the awaiting smile and unyielding expression told him she was exactly that. Punk groaned running as hand over his face. "And why am I doing this rather than what was in the envelope?" He asked questioning her reasoning.

"Cause this is so much better!" She cheered with a smile bouncing on her feet. "Come on I'll go with you." She said looking her arm around his attempting to tug him towards the pair.

"Hold up. Is it even save for you to go near her? Are you gonna jump her or something? And what if she tries to attack you? Technically you can't even touch her because you could get fired." Punk was coming up with excuses. Really hoping the ideas he was throwing out would deter her from this recently ploy she had.

"Fine, you can go alone and I'll stay here." AJ said defiantly. She let go of his arm and went back to crossing her own. Waiting patiently for him to make his move.

Punk cursed under his breath. He grabbed her wrist and started tugging her along as he moved towards the profess 'Show Off' and 'Cougar'. He could hear the small giggle from AJ as they moved in closer.

Stepping up to the table was strange to say the least. Punk released AJ's wrist immediately. He let out a small cough in his throat to gain the attention of the two. Both looking at him with glares at first for interrupting them. And while Dolph's glare remained fixed on Punk. Vickie's moved towards AJ who stood slightly farther away behind Punk.

"What do you want?" Dolph questioned defensively again Punk. No surprise since Punk was not the favorite among the locker room. Everyone believed they deserved respect, too bad that Punk was the only one actually demanding and fighting for it.

But that wasn't Punk's problem. His only problem was AJ...And how he was gonna manage her new brilliant plan to torture and otherwise embarrass him.

"No offense, Ziggles. But I'm not hear to talk to you." He stated. Focusing his eyes to Vickie. "I just wanted to say you look positively radiant tonight." He wanted to pat himself on the back for not vomiting as he spoke. He really should get an Emmy for actually sounding genuine even while in his brain he was disgusted with himself.

Vickie's glare on AJ disappeared. Her eyes glowing with admiration as a smile grew over her face. Ignoring Dolph's hung jaw and utter silence to Punk's words she stood from her seat. "You were very impressive in your match tonight." Her body stepping closer to Punk with her hand running over his bicep.

Punk shuddered under the touch, but smiled all the same. "Thank you. The compliment is a true honor coming from you." He said. He needed a shower now desperately and not because of the sweat still lingering on his skin. He wondered how long he was gonna have to do this for AJ to be satisfied.

"You know maybe you should spend time with a real woman rather than a _child_." The words coming out flirtatious and dark, but they weren't aimed towards him. Rather towards AJ.

Punk glanced over his shoulder. She probably should have been enjoying this, but after Vickie's comment she looked even more infuriated than the earlier. Punk knew it was time to end this before AJ did snap. "Good thing there aren't any children around here." He said.

He removed her hand from his arm. Grabbing AJ's wrist he trudged her down the hall. Not waiting for Vickie to further her attempts to enrage AJ. If there was anything Punk was sure of is that if AJ was upset than he was gonna have to pay.

He stopped when they got to her office taking her inside and shutting the door. He wasn't surprised when AJ let out a scream of frustration. "That ugly old hag!" She shouted grabbing a pot plant she flung it into the wall. The ceramic breaking into pieces allowing the dirt to litter the floor.

"So that was your better idea?" Punk asked. Knowing quickly he shouldn't have opened his mouth.

Her eyes turned a fierce glare to him. "Did you enjoy it?" She questioned through gritted teeth.

"No." He replied simply the fire in her eyes making him mildly adverse to trying to joke with the woman at this point.

"Then yes it was." She said simply. She paced the room roughly running a hand through her hand trying to gain some sort of calm.

"So I would have enjoyed the first one you were gonna give me?" Punk questioned curiously. He had high doubts that he would have considering his discomfort had been her number one pleasure.

She stopped pacing. A smile growing on her lips as she stepped toward him. He back away until he had his back pressed against the wall. He was looking at her curiously, if not with the small hints of fear as she stepped closer. Her hands touched his chest combing across the bare skin. She lean up toward him. Her lips barely a centimeter from his lips. Her hot breath sending shivers of anticipation over his body.

"You like this." She stated in a low whispered. Her moving lips just barely grazing against him. She stayed there for a second longer without finishing the connection and actually kissing him.

Punk growl in impatience attempting to lean forward and capture her lips himself. But she pulled back completely.

She turned her back away as she went to her bag. She fumbled through the items pulling out his Xbox console.

He was relieved to finally be getting back the item, but at right now that wasn't what he wanted. His eyes focusing on her lips as she spoke.

"I'm only giving you this. You can get the controllers later." She said simply setting the item on the desk. She crossed her arm all her previous frustration coming over her again.

Punk bit his lip. The pain it caused barely blocking out his urge to take her lips. "No bonus?" He asked. Hoping his disappointment wasn't recognizable.

"I think you already got it." She replied. Her voice cold. She turned her back to him.

He knew well enough that she was trying to look busy. He didn't entirely understand what she had meant, but right now he did not want to upset her further. He didn't know what he had done to upset her in the first place. Darningly he took a step closer to her inhaling the sweet smell she radiated naturally.

"See you tomorrow." He said simply. Backing away slowly. He lifted his reward from the desk and left the room. Shutting the door again he lingered outside for a moment hearing her let out another scream of frustration.

AJ stood alone in the room. Her anger turning to tears as she looked at the small suitcase filled with all her stolen goods. She swiped away a stray tear as she eyes looked at the abundance of comics, games and DVDs.

She choked on a sob as she wondered what she was even doing anymore.

* * *

Punk got to the hotel room. He was sharing with Colt tonight as his friend had come for the PPV in his free time. He set the Xbox down on the bed with little interest.

"Got that back, must have done something good." Colt said. He lifted the console moving it around in his hands as if he were looking for any damage that might have been done.

Punk had told Colt of AJ's little game after his first night when he wore John's gear. Colt had called him that same night asking if he had gotten high or something. Of course Colt had been as respective as John and Kofi on the matter.

"I don't think so." Punk groaned running his hand over his face. He set his bag on the bed. He started to look through the contents to find his squishy puff and soaps so he could take the much needed shower.

"Why?" Colt questioned simply gently setting down the technology.

"She had some else planned originally. For some reason she ripped it up and made me flirt with Vickie." Punk shuddered again at the memory.

Of course, Colt being Punk's best and most loyal friend started laughing. "Oh my god AJ is a genius!" He raved his arms folding over his stomach as he rolled around the other bed in the room that he was gonna sleep on.

Punk glared at the man throwing one of his wrestling boots at the man. "It was not fun. And she didn't have much fun either."

"Why not?! That's like ultimate kind of torture. Hell you aren't even that good of flirt to begin with." Colt commented. A small laugh still present in his tone.

"I can flirt! Just because I don't do it as often as you doesn't mean I don't do it." Punk said defending himself before returning to the topic of AJ. "You watch Raw. You know how Vickie's been against AJ's work as general manager. Vickie slapping AJ and now AJ can't even fight back. Vickie was trying to get another rise out of her." Punk explained.

"Wasn't that the night the same one you took the 'night off' and the same one she took all your stuff?" Colt asked for clarification.

"Yeah." Punk said in a sigh.

"You know what you need to do is get back on her good side." Colt reasoned.

"And just how am I suppose to do that?" Punk questioned. He crossed his arms over his chest wondering what brilliant idea Colt might have on the matter.

"Umm let's see. She likes comics, video games, and basically everything you like. Is there anything else that she likes?" Colt asked looking for more information on AJ.

"Anime, manga, major wrestling fan-"

"Hey maybe I could get her on my podcast." Colt said. His concentration drifting from the task at hand. "Sorry." Colt muttered. "Still think you could ask her though?" He asked hopefully.

"Come to the new Raw and ask her yourself." Punk hissed. He was annoyed that their had any clue one what could get him some sort of upper hand in dealing with the Diva.

"OH! She likes those converse shoes, right?!" Colt shouted out suddenly.

"She wears them all the time, so yeah." Punk said crudely. Knowing AJ liked converse was the same kind of basic knowledge as her love of comics and video games.

"Well you can go online I heard and customize a pair." Colt said not taking any offense to Punk's annoyance.

"Why customize a pair when I can just buy one?" Punk questioned.

"Well she probably has a ton of them, so good luck 'just buying' a pair she doesn't already own. At least customizing you can be sure she doesn't. Plus she'll probably prefer it. Like that gift coming from the heart kind thing." Colt explained.

"You need to stop watching chick flicks." Punk said plainly.

It wasn't a bad idea though.

* * *

**A/N: Still fun, but things are picking up. So how's my Colt? Hope it isn't terrible.  
I have a good design provided for the converse concept. I like it better than all of mine. I probably won't take anymore since there won't be time for any sort of vote on which to use.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh wow I got 17 reviews. Well I'm glad everyone like it.  
**

**Also I've been working on the Sequel to Crash and Burn. I have so much of an urge to post it! I hope everyone will like it when I finally do.**

* * *

Punk and Colt had spent over an hour figuring out a design that they both liked. Punk hoped AJ would like as much as they did.

But Punk couldn't wait for the expect delivery date though. He needed AJ on his side as soon as possible. He and Colt spent another 4 hours calling anyone they could get a hold of so they could get a rush job and have them for tonight's Raw.

This being the reason Punk was late getting to the arena. He and Colt both laughing and panting as if they had run all the way from the store, even though they had taken the car.

"I can't believe they got them done in 24 hours!" Colt cheered a large smile on his face.

Punk smiled looking at the box in his hands. "I kinda think when we mentioned they were for AJ they put their asses into gear. Hell they even knew what size to get!" Punk said with some disbelieve. Seriously was AJ sponsored by them or something?

"Punk!" The loud and irritated yell stopped the friends celebration of their victorious retrieval.

Both men looked to Paul Heyman. He looked positively livid. "That little witch of a woman!" He screamed. Didn't take much for Punk to know who he was talking about.

"What's the match?" Punk groaned. The previous victory of getting the converse going out the window.

"Teaming with Alberto Del Rio...Against Sheamus and Cena." Heyman with deep annoyance in his words.

"You're right she does hate you." Colt said a small chuckle. Earning him a glare from Punk. "Maybe you should give her the converse now. Like before she makes you kiss Vickie." Colt laughed at his own suggestion.

Punk glared at his friend engrossed in the amusement of his torture. "No...And you stay away from her! I don't need you giving her any idea!" Punk ordered. Colt gave him an innocent smile that easily went to a snicker. Punk rolled his eyes at his friend. "I'm not kidding. Now take this, go to the locker room and I'll see you later."

Colt nodded taking the converse box and Punk's gym bag.

"Hey Mother-Fu- Oh god it's you!" Colt shouted. He had been reading a comic, but when he heard the noise of someone entering he thought it was Punk. But instead he was greeted by the sight of an equally surprised AJ Lee.

"Colt Colbana?" She had not been expecting this man when she entered the private locker room.

"The one and only. And you're AJ!" Colt said in excited. He sounded very much like a crazy fan, but he didn't care. The fact AJ had his 'tattoo'd mother fucker' of a friend wrapped around her finger was amazing to him. "So you have something for Punk to do?"

"He told you..." AJ said slowly not sure if she was angry about it or just embarrassed.

"Yeah, don't worry he's not gonna do anything like report you." Colt assured. "Secretly I think he likes it." Colt had a wicked smile spreading over his lips. An expression that reminded AJ faguly of the man they were talking about.

"Thank you?" AJ said still not sure of what to say.

"Hey, I have a few ideas for you if you want to hear them." Colt spoke in a hush whisper as if Punk was in the room, but still load enough for the woman to hear.

AJ's head popped up slightly, her interest had been peaked. "Seriously?" She questioned a smile running over her face with anticipation. She scurried over to Colt's side sitting next to the man before he started running down his thoughts for her little scheme.

Punk and Heyman rolled their eyes. They had just done the promos for the night and Punk's match wouldn't be too long from now. So they were going to the locker relax and get ready before he went out.

Opening the door to the room Punk was less than pleased to see how cozy Colt and AJ had become. Both looking at him with innocent eyes, knowing both were anything but.

"Oh what is that woman doing here?" Heyman called.

Punk glanced over his shoulder at the man giving a light glare. Not to say he didn't have issue with AJ, but his fist tightened every time Heyman insulted AJ...Or anytime someone insulted her. The urge to punch whoever it was present. But Heyman was his friend and he had other matters to handle.

"Colt, didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" Punk questioned glaring at his best friend.

"See how jealous he gets." Colt said to AJ. He looked back to Punk, the man looking fuming from Colt's comment. Colt slid away from AJ raising his hands in peace. "She's all yours man." He assured.

Punk rolled his eyes. His green orbs falling on AJ who had come up in front of him. She looked innocent and pure standing there with large and wide brown eyes. "And this is yours too." Holding out the envelope.

Punk took the white envelope. Though his mind wondering what she meant by 'too' in her sentence. _'Did she actually...No impossible'_ Punk thought.

"Oh and don't worry, this isn't going to bother your match any. I don't want anything ruining my super main event." She cheerily bounced on her heels.

"I'm sure you wouldn't" He gave a small chuckle and laugh looking at her excitement. He stared into her eyes and she was looking right back. "Do have any choice on what I get back?"

"Hmmmm...I can arrange that. But on two conditions." She said raising two of her delicate fingers for emphasis. "First, you are NOT going to walk away or in anyway ruin my main event. Second, you do the task." She said simply.

_'Easy enough.'_ Punk thought.

"Umm, excuse me, but is that anyway to speak to the WWE Champion?" All eyes looked to Heyman.

Punk wasn't gonna argue with the statement. After all he was out for respect. Though when he saw the darkening eyes of AJ he took a save step back from both her and Paul. Not wanting to get caught in a potential fight.

"Paul." AJ's tone was sickly sweet. Clasping her hands together she moved closer to the man who stood at eye level with her. "I understand that you're a friend of Punk's, but let me also tell you..."

Her smile faded all that was left was a glare and foreign frown. "I am the General Manager of Raw. And I deserve just as much, if not more respect than Punk." She was shocking everyone in the room. The smile returning to her face at Punk's and Heyman's shocked expressions. Colt snickering to himself in the background.

She moved between the two men. Her delicate hand covertly running across Punk's arm. She paused for moment before leaving the room entirely. "Oh and Paul? Let me also remind you that you don't have the same protection as Vickie...So unless you want the same treatment Stephanie gave you, I suggest you start showing me some." Her threat oddly more impactful with the large smile over her lips.

She left the room. Paul still stunned in place. Colt snickering turning into full blown laughter. Punk feeling a swell of pride at the diva.

* * *

Punk threw the chair across the locker room. His match had just concluded and that was the worst call he had ever seen. The video evidence should have in the least allowed the decision to be reversed or just nullified.

He really wanted to bashing in that referee, but he had enough restraint not to. Plus the other referees and AJ had blocked him from getting his hands on the man. Even more pissed than he was before. AJ had gotten in his way and right now he didn't even know what he had said when he talked to her.

"Calm down man, you know she was right. You weren't even making sense." Colt reasoned with him. "You call her a bad referee and the the guy a bad GM." Point out the obvious mistake in titles he'd made between the two.

Punk chuckled to himself lightly. Wasn't a lie entirely, but AJ actually wasn't a bad referee. His mind remembering his last title match with Daniel. The image of her hurt on the ground caused by him slamming into her. He never had seen if she was OK after that, he only assumed because he had returned to the ring and finished the match.

Punk started to calm. Talking in deep breaths he stood with his hands on his hips. The show was long over, but they were still in the locker room. Paul had remained oddly silent during his lash out.

A light knock set his nerves to attention. He took quick strides over ripping open the door to see AJ's fluttered form. "What now?" Punk snapped still not devoid of all his anger.

"Punk, please." She said pleadingly.

He stepped aside allowing her entrance. Her black bag coming with her.

"Look I can't change the referees decision right now. But I promise it will be taken care of, as long as you stay calm." She was looking at him with pleading eyes, but he didn't budge. "Please."

Punk chuckled running a hand over his face. "I am calm...My foot was on the rope and that bastard made the wrong call." He said keeping the volume of his voice down.

"I know. Look you've had enough stress tonight." AJ said she looked around the room finding the discarded envelope. She lifted it up and tore it to pieces. "Go rest, we'll deal with this later." She said stepping back over to him.

Punk felt oddly more relieved. He had not even read the note yet, but he knew he was in no mood to play her games right now. "What about my stuff?" He questioned.

"I'll give you what I planned for tonight." She said. She knelled down looking through the contents of her bag. She pulled out a stack of comics and his two controllers resting on top. "Here."

Punk took the items. Handing them off to Colt without even looking through the stack. He didn't know why he asked, but he felt the need, "Bonus?" He asked still panting.

"No, I already included your bonus with that. I don't have any else to give." AJ said. Her tone still mildly small and wary. She was obviously trying to keep from upsetting him.

Punk licked his lips wanting just to kiss her there.

"Excuse me, just how do you plan to deal with the referee?" Paul questioned breaking the moment between Punk and AJ.

Punk saw how she forced a smile when turning to Paul. "He made a mistake. It happens and he'll learn from it." She stated simply.

Punk shifted slightly. He didn't like that the man wasn't gonna get any punishment for he blantant mistake. But his mind distracted by the smell of AJ to even be paying attention.

"Oh well isn't that nice. And maybe we'll all paint a big rainbow and have a one giant group hug." Paul said sarcastically.

Punk had enough sense to interject there. He wasn't worried about AJ so much, but if she did attack Paul he knew the man would be more than willing to file a lawsuit. "AJ." He said turning her attention.

She looked back at him curious as to what he might say.

"I have something for you." Punk said gesturing Colt to get the converse.

AJ raised her brow. Crossing her arms defensively.

Punk guided her back to the seat she had been in when he entered the room. She didn't look comfortable at the strangeness of it all. But when Colt put the box into her lap her eyes glowed with joy. She threw open the lid like a kid on Christmas.

Punk watched with a satisfied smile as she gasped with in shock. The lifted up on the shoes. It was a pair of Chuck Taylor XHi tall canvas. Most notably were the black stars over white on the outer side and the red and white stripes of the inner body. A black the color of the tongue and heel stripe. Red racing stripe over the black bottom leather. A white toe cap and red shoe lace.

She was twirling them around in her hands inspecting them as if she didn't believe they were real. Punk shared a confident smile with Colt. Knowing just by her expression that she loved the gift.

She set them down to the side. "Thank you, Punk." She said standing up again she placed a light kiss to cheek.

"Hey I helped!" Colt interjected.

AJ giggled. She leaning down giving a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you both so much. I love them." AJ said a large smile over her features. "I will see you at the house shows. And I will make sure personally that you don't get the same referee." She assured.

Punk only smiled as she gather the gift and her bag ready to leave. She paused at the door just before leaving, "Oh and Paul...I'll you too." Her smile frightening to the man who backed away.

Punk and Colt only chuckled at the man out right shock and fear to the small diva. Punk's rage now long forgotten all thanks to the small diva.

* * *

**A/N: Converse design was given by cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01, tried to describing them best I could. If anyone really needs me too I'll put the image of them on my profile.[tell me otherwise I won't]  
Have to admit that part of why Punk didn't do the intended assignment was I am lowering down on my ideas. Some people have suggested a marriage angle, and while it could be possible it isn't going to be happening soon.  
Don't think I need to say this, but review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:I'm just gonna say sorry now. I wanted something better, but I also wanted to update. This is based from the House Show.  
**

* * *

Punk was trying his hardest to feign anger as he walked the halls of the arena. Not that he wasn't really. He should be after the way Raw ended for him. But after the time backstage with AJ he couldn't be better.

Every time his eyes closed he could see the happy smile on AJ's face when she opened the box. The image had provided him with some peaceful nights of sleep. But returning to the backstage area made Punk remember the Raw. It put his nerves on end. Thinking he might be screwed over in his match tonight like on then.

"Punk!"

He turned with some disappointment when he saw Paul Heyman. He didn't even register in his mind how he had been hoping for the smaller and much cuter AJ Lee.

"What?" Punk asked. Tossing the title on his shoulder.

"I just talked to AJ and-"

"Didn't I tell you that I'll talk with AJ. Unless I say otherwise AJ is my business. And you don't need to get involved in our business." Punk scolded. Punk marveled at how Paul shrunk away. He knew Paul was more worried Punk would fire and get rid of him than actually hit him.

Being honest he knew Paul was parasite. But the parasite that he was he had been the only one to see his obvious talent. If not for him Punk would have given up on the business and never would have held a single championship in the company.

"OK...She does want to talk with you. But she said it would have to wait till after the show ends." Paul said tentatively.

Punk opened his mouth to speak, but he could hear the sound of AJ being announced. Time to put on a show...

* * *

Save to say Punk was in pain.

When he had seen AJ's foot wear as the converse he had given her. From that he might have gotten a little cockier in the promo. He may have thought he held some power over her. AJ squashed those thoughts easily. Over 500lb giant to squash him in the process.

He didn't lose though. And even with the addition of it being a title match he wasn't gonna lose. He hissed at the feel of the cold towel being laid across his back. He was in the trainers room getting some much needed treatment for his aching and abused muscles.

"I don't know why you insist on letting her do these things." Paul scowled watching with none amusement.

"AJ is harmless." Punk stated. Whether he said it for himself or Paul was something not even he knew.

"No, she isn't. AJ is the Raw General manager. That gives her more power than she may even realize." Paul argued.

"She must know the length of her power if people are convinced she's abusing it." Punk joked. He was hardly listening to Paul anymore as he soaked in the relieve of the cold against his back.

"Just cause she didn't realize she was over stepping bounds in that issue means nothing to us. She still has control over the WWE Championship, your championship! What if she were to just decide to strip you of the title?!" Paul argued.

Punk tightened his fist. "She won't." He said sharply. A very bitter sound in his tone. He didn't want to think of that.

A gentle knock came before AJ stepped inside the room without any bodies permission. "Hello!" She said cheerily.

Punk and Heyman both groaned. Just only for different reasons.

"And just why are you here?" Heyman questioned.

"Oh, I'm gonna talk with Punk...So you can leave." She said. It sounded rude by her words, but the chirpy tone was deceiving as to if she actually was trying to be.

"After what you did tonight? You expect him to want to talk to you?" Now Paul wasn't even hiding his rudeness. He was smug confident and obviously didn't care for AJ's work tonight...Or really any other night.

Punk wanted to interject, but before he did anything he wanted to see what AJ would do. Lifting his head slightly he watched AJ's eyes glint with evil intentions.

"This has nothing to do with you. Get out." The happy tone near gone. But the smile remained.

"Ju-"

"Get out now!" She snapped her words in a fashion that Punk remember quite well. A chuckle left his throat as he laid his head back down. "You heard the lady Paul." Punk said knowing that wasn't enough to get rid of the man. At least not when the words came from someone as small as AJ.

He listened to Paul scoff. The man shuffled out of the room slamming the door when he left.

"What you want AJ? I don't think I could do any little job." Punk said looking up again.

"I think I'm going soft on you." AJ sighed.

"Oh cause a match against Big Show is so nice." Punk countered sarcastically.

"I meant with our little game. Not the on-screen stuff." AJ said.

"Skipping isn't something I would ever consider to be a nice thing...especially when I'm doing it on screen." Punk sighed.

"It was fun though." AJ giggled.

"What do you want AJ?" Punk sighed.

Punk wasn't watching her, but if he had he would have seen her hesitation to speak. She didn't even answer before she was out the door the sound of the door shutting made Punk's head rise from the table. He looked at the door as Heyman walked back in.

"What did she want?" Paul asked curious to the motives of AJ.

"I don't know..." Punk answered just a curious as he was.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter sucks I know. Really hate that I couldn't get something worth the amazing Raw we just had. Anyway, next chapter gonna be raw.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:I don't want to spoil anything. Just gonna say have fun cause I know I did writing this.  
**

* * *

Paul Heyman was not at all pleased. The effect of the young GM had on his talent. And it didn't help any matters on how Punk remained oblivious...Or he just didn't care. Paul could still feel the sting in his cheek from the slap she delivered backstage after Raw had ended.

He knew reporting her to the board of directors would be wasted effort. A pointless threat to even think he could. The McMahon family had issues with him for years. Stephanie had no hesitation in attacking him on Raw 1000. Even if it was technically a bump, though he did notice how she scored some solid hits against his body before Brock came out. But for him to tell how the tiny thing that was AJ Lee had slapped him it would only end with the demented diva getting another promotion.

However, Paul was just as twisted as she was...If not more.

So when the police officers stepped out in the middle of the promo segment at the house show he was not surprised...But he faked it pretty damn well. The uniform men went right up to the unaware woman, uncaring of how they were intrudding in the middle of the live house show. The best part of it all were the hundreds, if not thousands, of video footage being recorded by the various fans with a phone or camera.

He glanced to Punk whom stood beside him in the ring. Punk was shocked like everyone else. Of course he was cause no one knew this was going to happen...Well expect for Paul that is.

Punk glanced over to him. Paul covertly mouthed the word, 'story-line'. It was a lie, but he didn't need to have Punk freaking out and becoming some sort of hero for the woman.

Now with AJ carted off Booker T took control for the rest of control.

* * *

Punk walked back stage to the locker room. Something still didn't sit well with him about what happened with AJ, but he decided not to dewell on it...And it worked fine until he saw the uniformed officer standing in wait inside his private dressing room.

"What am I getting arrested also?" Punk mocked. Only thinking him a hired actor for the show spectacle.

"No. Mr. Brooks, I need you to confirm that these materials are yours." The officer gestured to the familiar black suitcase before opening the lid. The assortment of comics, games, and DVDs gathered there. All of them items he had yet to get back from AJ.

"How did you get that?" Punk questioned.

"Are these yours?" The officer questioned not answering Punk's question.

"Yes! How did you get these?!" Punk's voice more stressed and his volume heightened as he turned a glare on the innocent man.

"We got an anonymous report that Ms. Mendez had stolen items of her co-workers." The officer explained sipping the suitcase closed. "I need to know if you'll be pressing charges."

Punk didn't even have time to answer before Triple H stormed into the room. "OK, I wanna know just why I had to change directions mid-air because the general manager of Raw got arrested in the middle of the show in front of a live audience. And I want them now." Triple H was glaring down at Punk.

"I don't know! I thought it was some stupid storyline!" Punk yelled defending himself.

"OK. AJ admitted that she took your stuff, but she also says she's been giving it back." Hunter said trying to get all the facts straight.

"Yeah. I did the thing with John's gear and the skipping. A few other things." Punk confirmed.

"So if you two were playing this little game just how and why would the cops get involved?!" He snapped again.

"I didn't!" Punk answered. Punk dropped to the bench holding his head in his hands trying to gain some perspective on the maddening situation. "I thought this was just another part of the storyline..." Punk sighed running a hand over his shortened hair.

"Sir. I need to know if you'll be pressing charges." The officer interrupted.

"No!" Punk hissed taking his frustration out on the man.

"OK, then your items are returned to you. And Mr. Levesque if you would like we'll release Ms. Mendez into your custody." The officer explained.

"My wife is with her now, so she can take care of any paper work." Triple H said waving away the officer. "I need to talk more with Punk."

Once the officer was gone Punk expected to get his ass chewed out. That it was stupid to do a game that had such serious consequences.

"Punk, where is Paul?" Triple H questioned.

"What?" Punk sneered.

"Did Paul know about this?" Triple H questioned.

"He was there when it first happened...You think he did this?" Punk questioned not sure if he was offended by the accusation or disgusted that it could actually be true.

"I'm not saying that he did, but...I need to be sure." He sighed. Hand running over his forehead.

"Well I need to see AJ." Punk said determination in his voice. He needed to make sure that she knew it wasn't him. Needed to make sure she didn't hate him...

"That is the last thing you need to do." The older man corrected. "I don't know what it is between you two, but I suggest leaving all your interactions actual storyline moments for awhile."

Punk didn't have time to argue before the man left. He could feel rage running through his veins. He wasn't even sure what he was angry at. Paul for possibly causing this...Triple H for keeping him away from AJ...Himself?

He glared at the suitcase of items he didn't even really care if had anymore. All he knew was he really wanted to see AJ...now.

* * *

AJ cried against the pillow. She had been humiliated tonight. She would rather go back to being dumped on screen than to have that happen again. It wasn't just embarrassing that it was in front of members of the universe, but the rest of locker room.

At least when she was dumped they knew it was just a storyline. And fans may still think that the spectacle was, but she didn't have to travel with the fans.

Then again what was she to worry about. She had lost all her close ties long before becoming general manager. Stephanie and Triple H told her that she should keep all contact with the superstars and divas to a minimum for awhile anyway. The segments would continue, but that was it.

They hadn't been exactly happy with her illegal decision. But their focus was more on finding who had told the police rather than what she had done. That was probably because Punk had admitted to playing her game as well.

She heard a knock against the door. She guessed it was Triple H coming to tell her Vince wants her fired. She crawled off the mattress clutching her pillow like a teddy bear. She didn't bother looking through the peep hole before opening the door a small bit. She didn't even see who it was before the person pushed their way inside.

Her eyes watched the door close on it's own accord, automatically locking with the close. She looked to the intruder and met with green eyes. She sighed looking away. "Go away Punk." She slipped away from him walking back to her bed.

"AJ-"

"You shouldn't be here. I'm taboo now. Who knows maybe I'll be fired before the end of the week." AJ let out a bitter laugh.

"People have done far worse things than you and not been fired." Punk argued stepping closer to her. He saw her shrink further away so he stopped. He didn't come to scare her. "I didn't tell the cops."

"If that's all you wanted to say, then you can leave." AJ directed.

"AJ! Just fucking listen! I never wanted anything like tonight to happen! I didn't even know it was real until the cop was at my locker room!" Punk shouted.

"Punk! You didn't even screw up in the first place! I did it! I should have ended it when I had the chance, but-Damnit!" She cursed throwing the pillow against the surprising force.

Punk stepped toward her this time unnoticed so she didn't pull away before he could sit next to her. He reached out to touch her, but she moved further down on the mattress. Not out of arm's reach, but she obviously didn't want to be touch.

"AJ...Please." Punk pleaded.

"Punk...Leave please." AJ choked as tears were starting to spill from her eyes. She hugged her body trying to keep her shaking to a minimum. Her lips pressed in the thin line, but she could still taste the salt of her tears.

Punk didn't leave. He moved closer to her wrapping her in his arms. She didn't fight out of his hold. She was far too tired to try. Leaning into his touch she cried against his chest. Her arms circling his waist as she held to him for comfort.

"I'm sorry." She muttered against his chest.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone else expect that to happen? Really it wasn't something I had originally planned. But I kinda liked it. What is Paul gonna do next to hinder the get together of our favorite pair? Or better yet, what is AJ gonna do to get back at the man? And where will Punk fit into the mix? Lots more to come!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Apparently I made a small screw up. I skipped putting up a chapter of this story that was suppose to go before the last one. Lucky me that nothing too big happened then, so no one got too confused and it probably made the last one more shocking for the events.  
Also it is really hard/confusing to write when there is Paul Heyman and Paul Levesque/Triple H. So I just used Hunter for Triple H or Triple H. Cause going Paul and Paul would drive me crazy.  
**

* * *

AJ took a deep breath. She glanced over her shoulder at Paul Levesque. Or as he was know by fans Triple H or Hunter. He was standing back waiting for the show to start just as she was. He wasn't going out tonight. But he was guiding her today through her duties or rather shadowing her.

The board had chosen not to punish her for what she had done. Mostly since Punk had been just as at fault in their eyes. But it was their innocent game that went bad when Paul stuck his head in. Which was another reason he was here. No one had seen Paul since that night and everyone was on high alert for the man.

AJ took a glimpse at her watch it was eight o' clock on the dot. She listened to fireworks go off as Cole and Jerry announced the show. Her music sounded. She bit her lip before stepping out.

She skipped to the ramp even if she didn't care to. She went around the ring and up the steps grabbing the mic on her way. She had a beaming smile on her face as fans cheered. Small chants were sounding but she couldn't figure out one of the other in the large blend of sound that echoed in the arena.

She waited for them to quiet down before putting the mic to her lips. "I'm here to put all the rumors to rest. Yes, during one of the non-televisied events I was put in cuffs and held by officers as they assessed a tip they had received from an anonymous source...But it isn't hard to figure out who that source was...So why don't you come out here Paul?" AJ glared at the ramp.

She and the fans waited for some sort of appearance to be made. She knew he wouldn't show. He was too much of a coward.

She raised the mic back to her lips ready to speak again when 'Cult of Personality' started up. She looked at the ramp again the fan roaring in excitement and resentment for the images flashing on the screen of Punk. But Punk wasn't the one who came out. It was Paul.

AJ was legitimately shocked. She kept her expression straight and hardened giving a glare to the man. She wanted to just attack the man, but that would only fuel more fire under the man. And if he called her on assault then there would video evidence of that display that couldn't be suppressed like her arrest had been.

She wondered how he got past Hunter...But maybe Hunter found him and sent him out here. Part of her didn't believe he would. The smirk on Paul's face made her stomach flip in nervousness. She knew this man was in all terms evil. He did what ever was best for him even if it meant selling his own mother...even if it meant selling out Punk. AJ found her anger rising as she tightened her grip on the mic.

Paul mockingly skipped around the ring like she had. Getting a mic and climbing inside the ring. "Now, now AJ. You know that isn't the whole story." Paul started.

AJ felt a chill run up her spine. He was gonna tell them what she did...

"I'll admit that I made that tip. But my tip wasn't wrong was it. Just how much of CM Punk's stuff did you have? Do you still have any? Maybe a shirt of his that you sleep in at night. Maybe during those long lonely nights you'll just smell the shirt and-"

AJ ripped the microphone out of Paul's hands and tossed it aside. She glared down at the man who seemed to realized that his little game wasn't amusing her. Not that it was suppose to.

She didn't attack him though. She watched with fury in her eyes as he stepped away. Getting a new mic passed to him from one of the techs before turning back to her.

"It seems I hit a nerve. Well AJ-" Paul was going to start again, but AJ smacked the mic down again. This time it only landed in the floor between them.

"You know you've been showing up on my shows. Called yourself the 'voice' of the voice of the voiceless...Well I'm the General Manager. I don't know if you're just jealous of me. Really I don't know why you would be. After all your entire career is based off you riding the coal tails of other peoples accomplishments. When you first came back it was Brock. And now that Brock has decided that he's accomplished everything he wanted to, even though he never beat John Cena, you've moved on to Punk." AJ had a sinister smile as she glared at the man. She had Paul backing to the ropes.

"And you may think Punk is _your_ superstar, but no. Punk is the WWE Champion and he is on **_my_**roster. But that's not my point. Since you have the balls to come up on my show, then you have balls to be in a match on my show." AJ giggled at the fear appearing in Paul's eyes.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not gonna be choosing your opponent. The WWE universe is! Now you'll either be facing, John Cena...Myself...OR CM PUNK!" AJ announced. Her body shook with laughter as Paul screamed at her, but she couldn't hear a word from under the cheers of approval the crowd made. Her music cut on and she left the ring skipping around. She knew Heyman was following her wanting to argue her decision.

She wasn't going to change her mind or even think of doing it. Her was already lucky that one of the options was a handicapped man. Though John could still hold his own against someone like Paul Heyman. And she maybe a girl, but Paul could be knocked down with a slap. But she already knew she wanted to the win the vote.

She got backstage and she saw how Hunter was there. She also saw Punk standing away his arms crossed over his chest and unreadable expression on his features. She gave him a half hearted smile before going to her office with Hunter.

* * *

Punk sat in his locker room silently brooding over what could and would happen tonight. He had the chance of being put in a match with Paul Heyman. He was a 'Paul Heyman guy', it what he had been saying for weeks now, but now he had to beat Paul Heyman.

He knew they wouldn't accept it if Paul just took a pin after the bell rang and he knew with Hunter around there was no chance he could walk out again without getting fired on the spot. Or in the very least stripped of his championship.

He knew Paul was losing his mind as he raved in the room cursing the name of AJ, the McMahons, and the fans that would be deciding his fate. Punk had tuned out his voice entirely. He didn't even hear Paul calling his name as he left the room.

Punk didn't knock when he entered the office. AJ and Hunter's conversation halted on his entrance. Hunter gave her a knowing look signalling her to back away. She did taking steps behind him and blocking herself from Punk's view.

"What do you want Punk?" Triple H questioned crossing his arms in from of his chest.

"I wanna talk to AJ, not you." Punk sighed. His body felt drained and he didn't want to argue with the man. Punk hadn't gotten a decent night of sleep since the night he spent holding to AJ as she cried. He didn't want to think it was because of her...Even though he knew it was.

"I think it would be better if you didn't." Hunter stated not letting up.

"I bet if there were cameras it would be fine." Punk hissed taking a menacing step towards his body. It didn't matter, Triple H was never intimidated by him.

Still AJ felt the tension and stepped between the men. "Can you give us a moment? Please Paul." AJ pleaded lightly. "I can handle him."

Punk sneered lightly at the idea that she could handle him. He didn't like the idea that she had control of him. But her words were enough to get Hunter to leave so he kept silent as the man left the room. Looking over his shoulder as he waited for the door to shut.

"What do you need Punk?"

He turned his head back to AJ. Looking into her eyes she looked as tired as he was. The make up around her eyes almost useless in hiding the dark circles beneath her eyes. He looked at her lips for a moment, his tired body wanting to give into his desires.

He didn't come here for that though. "Do you really expect me to have a match against Paul?" Punk questioned looking back in her eyes.

"You might not have to. John could face him or maybe I will. Really it isn't an easy decision. Though some fans might get a sick sense of pleasure seeing 'Paul Heyman guy' versus Paul Heyman." She had a large smile over her face. She was one of those people, but she was just fine with fighting him herself.

"What if I'm chosen and I don't fight him?" Punk questioned.

"Besides that it would be boring? Then again it might help. Solidify your alliance to Paul, your need to have him in your corner, that you need him to be the best in the world." She was mocking him. Gloating him into doing what she wanted. Even worse that in his mind she could be right.

_'Paul Heyman is gonna do what's best for Paul Heyman'_

The words of Mick Foley echoed in his mind. His eyes twitched as the words had been stuck in his head for awhile now. Every since Mick had said them. He was in his head. It was the reason he attacked Mick after the show...He had hit a nerve and Punk didn't like it.

"I am the best in the world...No one made me what I am." Punk affirmed his voice low and dark. Wanting to make her believe even through fear.

She didn't blink an eye though. She was unaffected by his claims of intimidation. "Then prove it." She whispered just so he would lean in closer to hear her. She placed a kiss on a cheek before he stomped out of the room.

AJ smiled knowing she had gotten under his skin.

* * *

Punk sat in a chair next to the announce table. Paul was standing in the ring nervously as the poll results were about be revealed. He was ready to enter the ring if it was him. If not then he would sit at ring side watching the match.

The polls showed on the screen...

**HeymanJohn**-**_27%_**  
**HeymanPunk**-**_35%_**  
**HeymanAJ**-**_38%_**

Punk winced. AJ was right the results were close. And these weren't the results he was hoping for.

Light it up went through the speakers. Punk sported a frown as she skipped around the ring blowing him a kiss as she passed. He wondered if she had wanted this match...Wanted to be free to assault Paul...He wondered if she even realized Paul would be just as free to hit her.

He also wondered if she was mocking him. The arm warmer on her hands that matched the bands on his wrists.

Paul had his back turned as he removed his black blazer and tie tossing them out of the ring. It was stupid thing to do. Even if the bell hadn't already rung. The match was No DQ. AJ could have attacked him from the moment she came out.

Punk knew why she hadn't. Besides the mocking of her skipping as Paul removed the articles of his attire he wasn't paying attention to AJ. She was waiting for the moment Paul turned back around.

AJ sprung in the air when Paul turned her legs jutting out delivering a drop kick to the man's chest. Paul fell back against the ropes hooking his arms to he wouldn't bounce back into another attack. AJ was getting up slowly. Licking her lips and giving an unnerving smile. Her hand pushing her disheveled hair away from her face.

Punk could see Paul's fearing face on the screen of the titantron. He only scoffed and looked away. No matter what damage AJ did he knew he wasn't going to interfere on Paul's behalf. She deserved to get in a few shots on the man after what had done.

His eyes looked up when the crowd made a large hiss. His eyes widened as Paul stood over AJ's body stomping down on her stomach and back as she tried to roll away. Paul backed away, but it wasn't to give AJ time to recover. Paul left the ring going to the announce area and getting an unused steel chair.

Punk felt his gut churn as Paul slid the chair into the ring before stepping back into the ring himself. AJ was still unaware grasping her stomach in pain as she used the ropes and turnbuckles on the other side of the ring to get back on her feet.

Paul lifted the chair stepping closer to AJ. The ground cried with disapproval at the actions he was about to commit. He raised the chair on the still unaware AJ.

Before he was able to bring it down it was ripped from his hands. The person who grabbed it smashed the chair against his back. The person smacked him further. Heyman rolling away from the blows and away from AJ.

AJ turned her head looking at the fallen Heyman. Her eyes moved to her savior. Punk stood between her and Heyman. The leg of the steel chair firmly gripped in his hands.

* * *

**A/N: More shock! Had a lot of fun writing this chapter. By far my favorite[right under the Punk skipping chapter] XD. Review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Starts with a flashback...sorta.  
**

* * *

_"Punk! Punk! Punk, stop!" AI breathlessly called his name. She chased him down the hall. He moved fast, but she got hold of his arm stopping him movement. She held to arm feeling how tense his muscles were._

_Slow Punk turned around. AJ looked up at his eyes seeing the lost expression on his face. "What do you want AJ?" He sighed._

_"Punk, why'd you do that?" AJ asked. She didn't know why she feared what he would say. She didn't even know what she wanted him to say._

_He didn't say a word though._

_Her body shivered when his fingers ran across her cheek. "Punk..." She felt her blood rise to her cheeks as he leaned down. His lips brushed against her cheek. She froze into shock as he walked away from her again. None of the questions she had answered._

* * *

It had only been a day.

AJ kept replaying the match and what happened with Punk in her head.

She still cursed herself for the match. She knew she could beat Heyman within an inch of his life if she decided to. But knowing that made her cocky. She made mocking gestures until Heyman finally started to realize he could fight back. It caught her off guard when he knocked her down. He hadn't even waited for her to get over that shock before he was stomping on her.

She didn't know why he had stopped the assault as first, but she was glad he had. Her ribs had been bruised and now she had to have them taped while she recovered. It would be hard since she didn't have matches. But she also realized part of those mistakes were because she didn't have matches.

She missed that, but wasn't becoming the General Manager of Raw more prestigious than the title. Especially when being chosen by the Chairman himself to take the position. Still she was waiting for when she could get another chance in the Diva's division. Finally get her chance at the Diva's title.

She sighed running a hand through her hand. She also realized how stupid she had been for making the match no disqualification. She had made the stipulation in the chance that John was chosen more. John could hold his own, but if he felt the need to use a lead pipe on Heyman than she didn't want him to lose the match for it...OK, so the stipulation really hadn't been to help a handicapped John. Really she just wanted to see Heyman punished and it didn't matter who did it.

She was glad to have gotten the chance. And she was even happier that Punk had intervened to save her. The fact that he attacked Paul made her smile. She didn't go crazy or anything no matter how much she tried to convince herself he had done it for her, she ignored it. It wasn't as important to her...That's what she had convinced herself of at least.

Punk was right he was the best in the world. But he was also better than Paul Heyman. He didn't need to a whining child demanding respect with Paul at his side to boost his own ego. His ego was already big enough without the mouth piece of Paul Heyman.

AJ sighed again looking at her collection of specially stylized cut up 'In Punk We Trust' t-shirts. Her lips twitched up in a small smile as she lifted up the first one she had worn. She set it down pulling off the current button up top she had put on for the show. She left her bra sports bra on and slipped it on. Her very short red shorts and custom converse.

She smiled looking at herself in the mirror in the hotel room. She wondered what Punk would say if he saw her. He'd probably call her 'crazy'.

AJ hated that word. Unless it came from his mouth. Those were the only times it felt right to her ear. Any other person would land themselves in a world of hurt going against any one of power houses in the business from Big Show to Ryback.

She jumped when she heard the of 'Pika!' which was the sound her phone made when she received a text. She lifted her phone feeling mild ashamed for getting so lost in thought like that. She almost dropped her phone when she saw it was a text from Punk. Her jaw dropped firmly.

Opening the text she read the message,

"Come to Room 630."

Nothing else to it.

AJ didn't know what had sparked this from Punk, but she was eager to see if he would finally give answers. So eager she almost walked out with wearing the Punk t-shirt and without her hotel key card...

* * *

Punk was not sure what he was thinking. That statement was true for both last night and tonight.

He sat on the bed of his hotel room. Staring at his phone he cursed his hands for hitting that send button. He didn't understand why he typed the message in the first place, but now AJ would be coming here...

He had already dealt with Paul. Which only meant Punk told Paul off and he shut up on the matter. Punk was the man making him money now, so Paul was gonna do whatever Punk wanted.

But Paul said something that ingrained in his mind more than Mick.

_'Don't tell me you actually have feelings for that woman?'_

Punk did not have an answer for that. He always got a rush of emotion around her that his mind went near blank. And if he got angry around her then his mind was such a jumbled mess that none of his words came out the way he wanted them to.

The knock at the door got him out of his thoughts. Walking over he opened the door to a panting AJ. She looked like she had run the way to his room from where ever her's had been. He also noticed she wasn't wearing a shirt...She was crazy.

He pulled her inside quickly shutting the door not wanting anyone to notice. "AJ, what are you doing?" He questioned looking at her. He had no idea what caused her current state of undress.

"I got your text." She said obviously oblivious to the fact she only had a black sports bra covering her chest. "What?"

"AJ...Where's you shirt?" Punk questioned with a chuckle.

AJ looked down. Her cheeks burned red as she covered her body with her arms. She hadn't even noticed that when she hurried to take off the other shirt that she didn't put one back on...

"AJ, you do realize you don't wear much more than that for ring gear." Punk reminded tossing her his gray sweat jacket so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

She quickly out it on zipping it up. It was large on her body that he couldn't even see her short anymore. "I was in a rush. At least I have my hotel key." She held up the card. Her eyes slowly registered that this was not her hotel key card..."Fuck!" She cursed.

"I think that the first time you've ever cursed." Punk chuckled.

"Just the first time in front of you." She countered. She was still focused on the card with disbelieve. She had forgot her shirt and her hotel key. She doubted there would be anyone who could help her at 3am...Even if there was she wasn't excited about having to do it. She wasn't going to focus on it slipping the card in her pocket. "You asked me to come here." She said.

"Yeah..." Punk's amusement faded away. He stepped back over to the bed taking a seat. "Everyone wants to know what made me attack Paul...I know you want to know also, but I don't know." He sighed.

"So...You asked me here to tell me you don't know." AJ clarrified.

"I want you to tell me...Why did I turn the back on the man that had given this career?" Punk questioned.

AJ smiled lightly as slowly stepped closer. Taking the seat next to Punk. "I can tell you why you did that Punk...Maybe I can help you figure it out." She reached out taking his hand. Her smile widening when he didn't pull away.

"Did Paul upset you recently?" She asked.

"Yeah. Leaving me when John hit me with the pipe...Then calling the cops on you. I didn't want that to happen." Punk answered. He watched her hand, her thumb gently stroking the back of his tattooed palm.

"So you liked my game." AJ assumed her body leaning into Punk's.

"It was interesting." Punk said not agreeing or disagreeing with her statement.

"Do you think you were just trying to get back at Paul for what he did?" AJ probed.

"Maybe." Punk says.

The answer wasn't deceive at all. AJ sighed know that even if it may have given him motif for the actions it still was not why he had done it. Her heart skipped a beat. "What about me Punk?"

"What about you?" Punk question. His body tensing slightly.

"What Paul was doing to me? What he was going to do with that chair?" AJ probed. Her heart had either stopped beating or was beating so quickly she couldn't even tell anymore.

Punk slowly processed her questioned. He didn't like what Paul had done. He didn't believe in men hitting women. Or even that men were better than women. Cause that just was not the case. And if it had been any other people that would have all that mattered. It would have been easier that way.

His beliefs hadn't even crossed his mind. If they had then he would have argued it before the match had even started. He would have voted for himself if he really didn't want her to fight. The idea that she would have gotten hurt never seemed to cross his mind. He expected Paul to make some attempts and maybe get at least one hit in. But AJ was trained. She knew how to fight. And maybe if he had stayed out it she still would have given Paul a humiliating ass kicking. And maybe Paul would be the one he would have to save from her.

"Were you afraid of me getting hurt?" AJ whispered.

Punk didn't answer. He couldn't answer...But he knew the answer.

He turned his body swiftly cupping her cheek in his hand. He forced their lips together with little effort. AJ's hand found the back of his neck urging him on as he lowered her back to lay across the mattress...

_"Yes."_

* * *

**A/N: I might be a little evil for cutting it there, but I really felt the urge to...Also the rating of this story might be changing...Not sure.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Love this chapter! I stayed up in this freakin' unbearable heat just to write it so I hope you all enjoy.  
**

* * *

AJ did not have much luck concentrating. Hunter was explaining that they let her slide for the short while with Paul, but they couldn't take more risk so he was off limits like all the other superstars and managers. AJ wanted to concentrate on this, but it was hard when her skin was still on fire from the night she had.

"AJ? Are you OK?" Hunter had noticed in the middle of his explanation that her eyes had glazed over, her cheeks looked flushed with a slight pink to the them, and her mouth slightly gaped.

"Sorry, just still really confused." She confessed. It wasn't a lie. She was confused. she and Punk hadn't done much actual conversation before or after. And when she woke up this morning he was gone.

"AJ, is there anything between you and Punk?" Hunter questioned. He had seen there interactions like many others. During their storyline and now there was an undeniable chemistry that everyone saw, except for them of course.

"W-What?!" AJ tried to ignore the crack in her voice. She put on a disbelieving expression and let out a nervous laugh, "Of course not, we aren't even friends." She took nervous steps as she backed away. She knew she was not being too convincing by the look on his face. But she didn't know what exactly she and Punk were to even know how to answer him.

She retreated from the room. Letting a sigh of relief that he didn't follow after her. She moved down the hall hoping to find something else to bid her time before the show started.

"Hello AJ."

A smile spread over AJ's cheeks. She turned around to see Paul. Both of the exchange fake expressions as they smiled at one another. "Paul." She said. She didn't know what he wanted with her. At least she didn't know what he wanted at this moment.

Paul opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. His eyes moved to look behind her. "Hello Punk." He said.

AJ sneered at his expression. His smile was faker and wider than the one he had displayed with her. But she couldn't concentrate on that when she looked over her shoulder. Punk already standing close behind her that she could knock into him with one step back.

She could smell body. the heat radiating off of his skin was almost unnatural as her own body felt hot. She shifted on her feet. Her body still remembering their night. Punk didn't lie, he was the best in the world. She couldn't argue with her beating heart and her core that was almost aching with want for him. Standing this close was bad, but stepping forward would mean being closer to Paul and that was even more uncomfortable.

AJ was glad she was shorted than Punk, by a foot. Her eyes in line with his chest...His very naked, tattooed chest...OK maybe being closer to Paul wasn't so bad. At least she wouldn't be turned on for the entire night.

"What sort of match will the Best in the world be competing in tonight, Ms. General Manager...Or should I say Ms. Current General Manager." Paul mocked his attention returning to AJ.

AJ sneered at the man again. He was after her job, but just because she couldn't fight Paul didn't mean anyone else couldn't...But she had a much better time for that match. "Dolph Ziggler, in a two out three falls match." She said faking enthusiasm while she watched Paul's expression.

"Hmm, I guess that the best you could come up with." Paul sighed.

AJ's eye twitched. She'd like to him try better with most of the main franchise super stars gone. John Cena with his injury, Randy Orton gone to shoot the movie. It was not easy when head superstars were gone and the company was only beginning to bring the newer talent to high levels.

"Just wait to see what I have planned for Raw." AJ smiled sweetly seeing Paul take fearful steps back. "I'm sure you'll love it."

She glanced back around seeing Punk's unreadable expression she frowned lightly. Still she skipped away. She could not let either of them get into her head.

* * *

The show had gone perfect. But AJ was far from being in a good mood.

She threw her body on the mattress of the hotel. She wasn't sleeping tonight. She was way too horny and way too pissed at Punk for making her horny. He hadn't really done anything. He never even touched her...Actually that pissed her off also. And he had hardly looked at either!

"GAH!" She screamed out into the quiet hotel room. She knew she had startled Nacho who had been curling up on her pillow to sleep, but she didn't bother to apologize. Not that it matter he went right back to sleep...Lucky little bastard.

She glared at the white ceiling of the room. She wanted to imagine Punk was in the room above hers. If she kept her glare going maybe he would be just as disturbed as she was. She really wished she had those comics and stuff of Punk's. At least then she might be able to convince him to at least kiss her.

She rolled on her side. She got bored with the ceiling so the wall looked mildly more interesting. Though it was just a blank and white as the ceiling. "Bastard." She muttered to herself.

She shut her eyes trying to fool her body into sleep. It lasted a second as her eyes snapped back open. Pushing off the mattress she changed into a pair of shorts and work out bra. She threw a light sweat jacket on so she wouldn't get any weird stares before she got to the gym. Grabbing her phone and hotel yet she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Punk kept working out. His boy was long past the point of exhaustion, but he was no where near tired enough to sleep.

It wasn't so much that he couldn't sleep cause if wanted to he would fall to the padded floor mats and just sleep right there. But any time he did all he would see is here.

He didn't know what he had been thinking the other night. His lips still felt sore from the sheer intensity of the kiss, rather kisses, the shared. He could remember everything. The way she taste, felt, and moaned. Her breathless pants as she tried to say his name. Her mouth gaped open. Her petite body fit perfectly against his. She writhed beneath him. He had been very gentle and purposeful in the act.

He cut those thoughts off as he pushed off the mat into a plank. Slowly counting seconds in his eyes before he would rest his body. The bang of the door open stopped his count. But he started again just going from the last number he remembered. He kept his eyes on the floor not wanting to interact with whatever other superstar was as sleeping impaired as himself.

He listened to the person huff throwing something to the ground. He could heard the beats being made against the bag, oddly familiar puffs of air breathed out before and after each hit. It didn't seem too strange since he had heard plenty of pants and heavy breathing of many of superstars...More than he'd like to remember.

The person did not notice his silent presence at all. So when he started to hear the all too familiar voice he finally turned his head looking at her raise her foot kicking against the punching bag.

"Stupid!...Punk!...With his-!...Stupid Tattoos!...And Stupid-!...Green eyes!" She paused with each kick or punch she made to the innocent object.

Punk smirked to himself sitting Indian style on the mat. He watched as she continued to take her rage out on the bag, all the while cursing his existence. It amused him to watch her frustration. Whether the fire that was in her eyes as she glared at the bag like it was her moral enemy. Or maybe it was that seeing her curse him was such a contrast to how she had moaned his name in pleasure and called out for 'god' at the pleasure he gave her.

He continued to let her get his frustration out now. He would stop her, but right now she'd probably use him instead of the punching bag as her target. Finally she let out repeated huffs of breath trying to regain a normal breathing and heart rate. Punk decided it was a good as time as any...And hopefully she'd be too tired to try and kick his head off.

"I'm gonna get your angry."

OK, speaking might have been a bad idea. If looks could kill he would be half way to hell right now. He shut his lips watching with held breath as she stomped over to him. Her hands on her hips glaring down at his position on the floor. She looked really tall standing over him.

"Are you insane?!" She questioned. Ferocity in her eyes never wavering as she looked down on him.

Punk was bewildered. The woman that had been dubbed 'crazy chick', mostly by him, was asking if he was the insane one...Was this all coming full circle and biting him in the ass now or what?!

"And just why am I insane?" Punk questioned back, wanting to understand her reasoning.

"You...you!...Why the hell are you still following Paul!?" AJ snapped.

Despite himself and her glare, Punk released a chuckle. "AJ, the last person you should be jealous of is Paul." He said. He shut up when she noticed she was not at all amused with his response.

The angry was beginning to form into sadness. He held his breath as she sat down in front of him crossing her legs Indian style just like he had. "Why?" She questioned.

"Paul is helping me. I'm the best in the world and this company is disrespecting me like I'm not the champion. That I'm still not good enough to even be champion even though I've held that title for over 300 days." Punk explained. He wasn't angry or at least he didn't sound it. He was just getting annoyed with how people had so many problems with him getting Paul's help.

"I know, Punk." She moved to stand on her knees. With some clumsy movements her legs made it around both sides of his hips. She was talked that him like this, but it wasn't near as intimidating. Her hands resting on his bare shoulders massaging the sore muscles with her delicate touch.

His eyes were in line with her breasts. He bite back as moan as her fingers worked over a knot in his muscles. "If you know, why ask?" He questioned. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the movement of her hands and the heat her body gave off.

"Cause the best in the world doesn't need Paul Heyman." She said almost in a whisper. Her fingers dragging over his biceps.

"So what, I need you?" Punk asked it almost as a joke. But he felt her body tense. Her hands stopped moving. He opened his eyes and saw her expression. She her expression unreadable from the blank expression.

He knew he should think before he spoke. But the filler he had never seemed to work when it was suppose to. He opened his mouth wanting to say something to stop the growing tension. But his brain choose at this moment to stop working on him. He silently looked at with worry.

"No..." She said. She pulled away from him getting to her feet. She grabbed her jacket before running from the room.

His brain not even remembering to call after her till she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: OK, if you hadn't realized I've already begun to deviate from what parts of what are happening on Raw or whatever. I may use bits and pieces of what happen, but add them in a different way. But I don't think I'll be matching anything they do really from now on. Which I write mostly backstage items, but while I gave a slide for AJ slapping Paul the WWE did not...Even though I actually thought they might, seriously if Stephanie can hit Paul then why can't AJ?!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Kinda sad that I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped for on the last chapter. But I can't complain with this story, I tend to get 10 or more reviews for each chapter.  
ANYWAY! I have some ideas for why Vince will be on Raw. Some people are thinking AJ's gonna get fired, well I however don't agree. Seriously they took months to get rid of Laurinitus and he did WORSE than AJ. I think this is just gonna like Bret, JR, and Foley. Punk is gonna come demanding respect. NOW another thing that could come is Vince may say they can't do three hour shows anymore. They have lost some ratings with the increased time.  
**

* * *

Saturday night came with yet another house show. Punk rubbed his jaw, opening and closing his mouth to feel out the pain. Sheamus had almost kicked his head off during their match with the brogue kick.

It had been Punk's own fault for getting distracted. During the entire match he could hear Paul's voice. His ears seem to focus on the sound against the roar of crowd. It was not a good thing. He didn't know the sounds made by Paul were now more grating on his ears than Vickie's screeches.

Before the brogue kick had occurred, Punk snapped. He left the ring and the match not even paying attention to Sheamus who as far as he knew was lying in the middle of the ring after a bull dog. He glared a Paul. Screaming at the man to shut his mouth. Paul did instantly not able to fight against Punk's harsh words and gaze. Once Punk was satisfied with the silence he went back to the ring. Only to become close friends with Sheamus' boot.

Punk groaned, a cracking sound from the hinges of his jaw. He didn't know where Paul went after the match, but as long as he didn't need to listen to him he didn't care.

"Yo fella, you doing OK?" The Irish accent was unmistakable as he came behind Punk. His large hand giving a friendly slap against Punk's back. Both men covered in a layer of sweat.

"I now know why Del Rio wanted to ban that move." Punk said. He smiled lightly feeling some more relief that he was dealing with Sheamus rather than Paul.

"Unfortunately for you, he didn't succeed." Sheamus said grinning from ear to ear letting out a hearty laugh. His laugh died away and Punk could feel the tension starting to fill the air. "So what's with you and Heyman?"

Punk paused. He had some good times and good matches tagging with the 'Great White'. He knew he could trust the man. "Can we talk somewhere private?" Punk asked.

"Dressing room?" Sheamus suggested.

"Not mine." Punk said quickly. He knew if they went to his there was a risk of running into Paul.

"OK, we'll go to mine." Sheamus said. Patting Punk once more on the back he walked in front of him taking the lead down the hall. Punk following slowly behind him.

* * *

To say AJ was surprised when Paul came storming into her office after Punk's match was an understatement. She had no idea what had happened during the match to get Paul all pissy, but he was taking out all his frustration on her. She had not even seen the match since she was on the phone with Vince talking about the visit he'd be making next Raw.

"Punk...told you to shut up?" AJ spoke with disbelieve. She had no idea Punk would snap like that. Well she knew he could...Just she never expected him to do something like that in the middle of one of his matches.

"YES!" Paul screamed at her. He was convinced. Punk had been almost eager to be under this woman's thumb when she toyed with his personal property making him engage in acts that were simply outrageous. And as soon as he freed him with one phone call he had become the bad guy. No matter what he did this woman had a hold on Punk. A hold he was trying desperately to sever.

AJ burst with laughter. That was the greatest thing she had ever heard. She really regretted not watching it. But WWE always filmed their events so maybe she'd find a video of it somewhere. And even if it wasn't she could look online and find someone who had managed to get a video on their phone...hopefully before WWE forcefully took down the unauthorized footage.

"This is not funny! You manipulative little wench!" Paul screamed out.

"Manipulative wench? Is that really how you speak to a woman you proposed to?" AJ questioned still filled by amusement. She knew the proposal had been fake, just like when Cole hit on her, but still she could throw it back in the man's face for fun. Plus that was first time she slapped him.

"Anyone who'd want to marry you is clinically insane. After all just look at Daniel Bryan." Paul shot right back.

AJ smile was still wide. Nothing was going to take away her smile right now. "You forget that Daniel flipped his lid after I left him." AJ smiled. "I wonder how crazy Punk is?" She mused seeing the rage fill in Heyman's eyes build.

Heyman's mouth gaped at her words. She wasn't breaking...

* * *

"I think your in love, fella." Sheamus commented a wide grin on his face.

"No, no, no, no, no! Not possible!" Punk denied. So what if he thought about AJ on a near constant basis, she made him calm without any trying, and could turn him on just by walking in the freaking room.

"Punk, the thing that went on with AJ being arrested. AJ and Paul's match. Whether you want to admit your in love or not, you can't deny that you care more about that lass than the weasel." Sheamus said.

"So I'm just a little pissed at Paul. I can be pissed at a friend...I'm pissed off with you right now." Punk said trying to deflect the conversation in a different direction.

"Your pissed at Paul because he's hurting AJ." Sheamus smirked. "So what is it about little miss GM that has you so obsessed."

"Not obsessed." Punk affirmed. "Do you wanna know what she told me? She told me I'm better than Paul Heyman."

"I can believe that. AJ's talked around with a few people about you. She's even said that you're the best in the world around back." Sheamus smile grew large. He saw the calming shock settle over Punk and the small upward twitch to the man's lips.

Punk's smile faded slightly. "When she said that I didn't need Paul. She also said that I don't need her either." Punk smacked his own hand to his face. He felt stupid. He was the one that caused her to say that.

"Maybe you don't need her." Sheamus said calmly. His smile never wavering.

Punk looked up at the man with a glare. "And just what does that mean?" Punk questioned, not at all amused at Sheamus' words.

"You don't need her, but you want her." Sheamus clarified. And he may a lot of sense.

* * *

Punk knocked on the door to her hotel room. He had been doing that for about 20 minutes now..."AJ! I know your in there!" Punk yelled not caring if any of their co-workers heard him outside her door.

"Leave me alone!" AJ's small voice shouted back.

"Open the door AJ!" Punk called again. "I'm not afraid to break the door down!"

The door swung open.

Punk wanted to smile with relief that she had finally opened the door. But he couldn't. There were tears in her eyes. A deep bruise forming around her eye and a vicious hand print on her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: I kinda cut it off a little weird, but I really wanted to do it there.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wrote this like three times. I'm kinda annoyed. With Raw being as awesome as it was I thought I could do some easy writing for all my stories. But I made the mistake of falling asleep on Monday...I should learn by now not to sleep when I have ideas.  
Anyway, Raw was awesome[though that fan incident was crap]. And anyone who has not gotten Punk's DVD then do it...like NOW!  
**

* * *

The chairman held a large smile as he walked the backstage. It had been some time before his last appearance. The first three hour showing of Raw, the 1000th episode. It felt good to be in such a familiar setting. His first order of business tonight was to see his new General Manager, Miss AJ Lee.

Unlike most of the board, Vince was very supportive of AJ. He had chosen her for this position for a reason. She was little crazy and that provided for some of the most interesting and well made matches. He did have some worry for the woman being put in such a stressful position, having no plans to take her out of that position anytime soon.

Opening the door to the office he didn't expect to see what was laid out before him.

"AJ, tell me who did this!" CM Punk was standing over AJ. AJ sat on the couch. Her arms folding over her body. Her eyes focused anywhere that was not near Punk. The most shocking to the chairman, the deep purple bruise around her eye prominent and ugly on her delicate features.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vince questioned. His voice booming as he stepped between the two. He wanted to answers and he wanted them now. Part of Vince already placing blame on Punk for the condition of the young diva.

Uncharacteristically, Punk actually looked relieved to see the Chairman. "Vince, make her say who did this!" Punk's finger pointing to the wound on her eye before AJ slapped his hand away.

"Can you just tell me what happened first?" Vince questioned calm as he could manage. His eyes darting between a fuming Punk and unresponsive AJ.

"After the last House Show I went to see her and she had that bruise, she had a hand print from a slap, and there are more bruises on her legs and arms." Punk listed looking down at AJ.

"I fell." AJ said crossing her arms.

"You aren't that clumsy AJ. And that still wouldn't explain who slapped you!" Punk snapped at her. His hand running over his shaved down hair in clear cut frustration. He wasn't angry with AJ exactly, but he was upset that she wouldn't tell him.

"Woah! Calm down now." Vince interjected. His eyes locked onto AJ's small body. She looked tiny sitting here with her arms crossed over her body hugging her own form. And for the first time he regretted his decision...

* * *

Punk stomped through the halls not wanting to talk to anyone. His headphone on his head and the music blasting loud enough that no outside noise could be heard. Punching and kicking in shadow box motions at times as he lapped the backstage of the arena for the fourth time now.

AJ wasn't telling anyone the identity of her attacker. Nothing he or Vince said convinced her to reveal the name of her attacker. Because of that there were no other seen options than to go along with the show just as planned. Which meant Punk would be facing Vince later tonight. The promo to set up the match already finished.

Really he would have been like an energetic little child to get this chance if it were any other time. Though he did feign excitement well when he did the promo. And he still was in a sense. But he could not fully focus on it, his mind was so bogged down by what was going on with AJ. He almost didn't care that he was going to face the man that had put him aside for years in his career. He kept walking not focusing on anything he saw. Just the music pounding into his ears and ringing inside his head.

A large hand grabbed him, pushing him into the wall. Punk was stunned for a moment by the sudden action. His head phones fell to his shoulders, the music still blasting from the speakers. His eyes met with piercing blue eyes of his attacker. Punk put a smirk on his face glaring right back at the man.

"Really gonna try to pull this John-boy? You know I can make it so you won't be medically cleared for Hell in a Cell...And maybe I could make it so you won't be medically cleared for another year." Punk shoved John's one good arm away. Breaking away the weak pin John had on him against the wall. He didn't hate John, but he was far from in the mood of dealing with the man.

"I just saw AJ-"

"Stop right there!" Punk cut him off right away. He could already see where this conversation was going to go, "Don't you dare even think that I had anything to do with hurting her!" Taking a step forward he and John were near nose-to-nose. "Do NOT ever even suggest that I am that low of a human being." Punk hissed. The idea of taking on John at Hell in a Cell becoming more appealing.

"I wasn't going to say you did..." John said calmly. He knew there was something more between Punk and AJ. He knew Punk didn't ever try to hurt a woman, not physically. But not everyone had the same moral code. "Paul,however, doesn't have as good of a record as you now does he." John reminded Punk not backing down from the angered champion.

Watching closely as the gears in Punk head started to turn. "If you wanna be a Heyman Guy Punk then go ahead. Just leave her out of it." John shoved Punk back again. He left Punk there stunned against the wall. Letting him take in his words.

* * *

Punk won the match. The chairman laying at his feet. He didn't feel as satisfied as he wished he would. Only months ago he would be laughing in hysterics at the image. An image he had only dreamed of after all the hell the man had put him through. Just not anymore.

It wasn't a lack of contempt that made Punk unresponsive to the glorifying image of standing over the carcus of his boss. He couldn't feel the emotion though. His great moment, though already evil, was tainted.

Paul had crawled into the ring after the match concluded. Paul was screeching about something. Punk could not even hear the words Paul was saying. The noise of the crowd was not the reason. He just couldn't hear the words, his mind was filtering them out. He looked over at the man. Paul's expression following with different emotions. Paul's jaw was dropped with shock, shaking his head in disbelieve, clutching the title with fear, and the glint of excitement in his eyes.

Punk did not know what Paul was thinking. But he knew his once mentor had no idea what was coming next.

Punk grabbed his title ripping it from Paul's hands. Confusing Paul with the aggressive gesture. Punk fixed his hard gaze on Paul. Weilding his title as a weapon he smacked the object against Paul's skull. The 'boo's that had filled the arena went silent. No one knew what to think. Laying out not only the chairman, but Paul as well.

Punk fruitless trying to wipe some of the sweat off his face and onto the tape around his arms. He held the title making his way out of the ring. He looked at the two men unmoving and unresponsive. He took backward steps up the ramp to watch them lay helpless.

A smile finally came over his lips. He didn't need Paul. And he didn't need Vince. He is the Best in the World...He screamed the words out, raising the title about his head. The crowd becoming a mix of cheers and boos that made Punk's smile widen even more. He stepped back stage immediately coming face to face with the one person he did need.

"What the hell was that?!" She screamed giving a rough shove to his chest in her frustration. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?!"

"Yes. I don't need Paul. You said so yourself." Punk smile never wavering.

Her angered expression melted away. "Just who are what do you need?" She questioned warily.

"You."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this isn't longer. This chapter came out shorter and I went through it adding more.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Another not that long chapter, but I more to come!  
**

* * *

Punk sighed.

He thought he would be able to sleep peacefully tonight. Holding AJ in his arms, his hands able to feel the silk texture of her long dark hair and smooth tan flesh of her skin. It was the only way he could get a good night sleep now a days. And it was frustrating that he wasn't.

He didn't understand why he wasn't. Not only had he attacked Paul. But he also told AJ that he needed her. Sure it wasn't exactly a confession of undying love, but they hadn't even been dating...at least not in the normal sense of the word. The reaction he expected was for her to jump into his arms and kiss him till he could hardly breathe...

The reaction he got...AJ ran away with tears in her eyes.

Why did that always happen? He was tired of watching her walk away from him.

That's when he thought of that night. That Raw that felt like it was years ago...The Raw in Chicago...The Raw he walked out on...The Raw where he walked out on her...

Did she feel as lousy as he did right now?

He wasn't even working anymore right now. Besides the fact that he was on the way to the next town he wasn't doing anything. When he walked away AJ still had to put on show...And he had sent those tweets to her. Why did he even do that?!

He growled as he looked at the clock it was already 3 in the morning. He had not slept at all. And he certainly had not figured out what he was gonna do about AJ.

He lifted his phone looking to see if he had any messages at weren't from Paul. And there was one...just not from the person he wanted to speak to.

Even though it was late, or rather early, he called the number. He wasn't surprised when the man answered either, "What do you want Vince?"

* * *

AJ cried to herself unable to sleep. She had watched just like everyone else as Punk smacked the title against Heyman's skull. This wasn't like the time he saved her...It wasn't like he was saving Vince either. He stood above both the men. None of fans knew to cheer or boo for him.

She kept thinking this would end like it did when he saved her. Next time she saw him she still expected Paul Heyman hanging on his side. She bit her lip trying to get the image out her mind.

The image that replaced it was just as bad. Punk looked calm and confident when he said that he needed her. She still didn't believe him. Cause she knew he didn't really.

Punk had been great before her and before Heyman. And at least Heyman had actually helped him in his career. She had only become a player in his feud with Daniel. And that wasn't for Punk. It was for herself. Becoming known as the unstable 'crazy' chick launched her career faster than she could have ever imagined.

Punk didn't need her...She needed him.

Her phone started vibrating against the table. She watched it shake on the night stand. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She watched as it stopped ringing before picking up to see who was actually calling her at 5 in the morning.

Her eyes widened when she saw the name. Instantly hitting the call button. Panic filling her body before she heard the man's voice. "Sorry I missed your call, Mr. McMahon."

* * *

AJ tried her hardest to stay awake. She was running only caffeine today and it still didn't seem to be working. She had only gotten the call from Vince three hours ago. He told her to meet her at the arena for the night and told her to be there at 7, but it was already 8. Apparently he was meeting with someone else at the moment so she was stuck waiting.

She closed her eyes for a moment. She hadn't been able to sleep at all that night, but now she really wanted a pillow. Her head lulled against the hard wall of the arena building. When the door to the room open she smacked her head against it.

"OW!" She clutched her head now fully awake.

"Still clumsy AJ."

She froze with her blood running cold as she looked up to the tattooed man standing confident and smug in the door way.

"You aren't bleeding are you cause Vince isn't exactly patient." Punk mused still seeming smug.

AJ gritted her teeth and walked past Punk into the office. When she heard the door shut behind her a sigh left her lips.

"Punk, I've already explained this to you." Vince eyes were focused behind her. By the door...

She turned her head seeing Punk standing against the door. He looked confident. Like he knew something she didn't...Which she could believe. But the smirk on his lips made her worry about just what it was that he knew.

"I know, but don't you think it's better if I'm here also." Punk said not taking his eyes off her.

Self-coniously AJ turned her head forward again to look at Vince.

"Whatever." Vince sighed. His own eyes going towards her. "AJ, you are doing marvelous work as a GM." He praised. "Now with Punk's recent actions on both me and Paul, he's going to be going solo in his respect campaign. And we want to put you two together after awhile." Vince explained.

"Together?" AJ questioned. She could only fruietlessly pray that this was not going to be what she thought.

"You and Punk will become an on-screen couple. Fans have been wanting it for a long time." Vince explained.

AJ held her tongue. She didn't have the confidence to curse her boss out and still believe she could keep her job once she was finished. A chill went up her spine as she felt Punk's close presence. "I'll go over all the little details with her." He volunteered.

"OK, we're starting this next Monday. So you too better be ready by then." Vince called as Punk guided AJ's stiff body out of the room.

When the door shut AJ finally snapped out of the shocked daze she was in. Turning her body around she mustered a glare as she looked at Punk. "You did this on purpose!" She yelled. Roughly she pused against his chest even if it did nothing to hurt him.

"Vince called me and told me about the idea. I wasn't gonna say no." Punk's smirk was almost a smile as he looked at her anger.

"Why?" AJ questioned. Her glare not wavering.

"I need you."

Those were the last words AJ heard before she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: I need sleep I'm running on a mirgraine and I have a pain in my abs...Work out for hardly a day and I'm feeling pain.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: GAH! Wish I could have done more, sorry. BUT I got my new laptop...Quick right? Weird too since the price for next day delivery was the same price as a 10 day delivery...  
Thank you Tiffy G1 for the well wishes.  
**

* * *

This had been something Punk had been waiting for. He was gonna have a promo with Paul. Really he never expected that he would be cutting himself from the man who believed in him so actively. Heyman had been the biggest advocate for him. But Punk knew one day he would have to cut the cord.

It wasn't about AJ here. Even if she had become a catalyst for him to break away. She hadn't forced him. Sure she had said somethings that had gotten inside his head, but she hadn't been the only one. Mick Foley, Bret Hart, Vince, and Jim Ross had all put there two cents in on Punk's decision to stick with Paul...AJ was just the only one he cared to listen to.

Still Punk was not entirely ready. Maybe he was nervous from having to do the promo...But it was probably because of the incident with AJ that took place after she was told about the new storyline they would starting.

Before she could even drop to the ground he had caught her. Screaming out her name cause Vince to leave his office and see what the commotion was about. Vince called for ambulance that moment. Punk had been forced to hand her off to the professional. He watched with intent as they loaded her into the vehicle. And no matter how much he wanted to go with her, he had to stay.

"Punk."

Punk's eyes twitched at Paul's voice. He never had an irritation to it before, but now every time he heard the sound it always seemed to interrupt his thoughts...Thoughts that usually pertained to AJ Lee.

"Paul." Punk said pointedly looking over to the man. He could see Paul wasn't happy about this, but he was biting his tongue...For now that was.

"You're making a huge mistake." Paul said coolly without the venom that he was most likely holding back.

"Save it for the promo." Punk stated calmly turning his head he watched the camera men file into the room.

Vince was last to enter. "OK, were gonna have this as a promo as an exclusive online and on the WWE app." Vince said clapping his hands together. "You know what to do." Vince said.

When the cameras started rolling Punk got the reaction he had anticipated from Paul.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Paul snapped.

Punk knew he wasn't holding back. "Getting rid of dead weight!" Punk yelled back having just as much venom in his voice.

"This is the biggest mistake of your career. The moment you aren't worth keeping they'll toss you aside." Paul hissed at him. "I'm the only reason you still have a job in this business."

"Really, wanna tell me the last thing you did for my career?" Punk felt confidence building as he watched Paul's goaking expression. "Just what I thought. Everything I've done in my career has been mine." Punk said taking confident steps towards Paul.

"You didn't win this title." Punk said holding the heavy 30 pound object up in view of the camera and in line with Paul's skull. "I did...Cause I'm the Best in the World. And the best in the world doesn't need Paul Heyman." Punk smirked before walking off out of the camera sight.

"Great work Punk." Vince praised.

Punk forced his eyes not to roll. Vince still wasn't any sort of ally in his mind. "Can I go see her now?" Punk questioned not wanting to wait any longer.

"Yes. I'll call ahead and tell them you're coming. The doctors said it was stress, lack of sleep, and a hit to her head that caused her faint." Vince explained to him.

Punk wasn't even listening though. He was already figuring the quickest way out the building in his head before he rushed off. He could hear Paul calling after him, but it didn't matter to him.

* * *

Punk sighed with satisfaction. She was conscious looking extremely bored in the hospital bed. She was playing with her phone obviously not finding anything to entertain herself. Or she had just gotten bored with what her phone had to offer.

"Need company?" Punk asked walking into the room.

AJ looked up. She wasn't at all surprised that he was here. She had expected him to show up at some point. Not that she had been waiting for him or anything...It wasn't like she could go anywhere even if she wanted to. "Depends." She said looking closely at him.

"On what?" Punk said. He pulled a chair up next to her bed taking a seat in it.

"If I want you around." She says back sounding bored, but she was really just tired.

"Did an exclusive interview today." Punk said, attempting to start up a conversation.

"I saw on my phone." AJ said holding the device up.

"Seriously, they put it up fast." Punk said surprised that they had it up so quickly. Then again the hospital wasn't exactly close to the arena.

"You never got to tell me how this storyline is gonna go. Are you gonna keep going as a hell or turn back to a tweener?"AJ asked.

Punk was happy that she was more interested in talking about work, but right now he would take what he could get from her. "Well obviously I kicked Paul to the curb. And he's gonna be around some telling me what mistakes I've made. You're still getting shit from all ends." Punk said.

"So what I finally get fed up with it?" AJ questioned. Not sounding at all excited with the ideas being passed to her.

"Technically aren't you already fed up with it." Punk countered back. There wasn't a need to question it since he knew he was right. Especial with how her expression soured further. "But you won't join me right away. You'll do some heel or crazy things that will screw with anyone that crosses you." Punk explained further.

"Don't I kinda already do that?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah, but this time you can go a little more extreme. You'll be pushing the bounds of your authority." Punk said.

"I'm gonna lose my position as GM aren't I?" AJ said not at all happy about where this was going.

"Well if you aren't GM then you'll just become Diva's Champion." Punk said. He watched AJ's interest peak again. "If were gonna be a power couple then we need to have power."

A smile stayed on AJ's face. The gears in her head already starting to turn with possibilities. Maybe this storyline would be better than she expected.

* * *

**A/N: OK! If anyone has ideas about matches AJ should make then go ahead and send them.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: OK! Another chapter!  
**

* * *

It was only a few hours before Raw was set to begin. Punk , AJ, and Vince gathered in the office to prepare for the segments they were going to have together.

"We're only gonna hint to you two having something going on. For now at least." Vince said.

AJ rolled her eyes. Not because of the Chairman's words, but the smug and excited expression on Punk's face. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Her stomach twisted in knots just looking at it. She refused to show it though. Her expression stayed straight and borderline uninterested with what was happening, but still intently listening to the instructions.

"Heyman is gonna come and talk with you AJ..." Vince started.

Both Punk and AJ frowned at the prospect of dealing with Paul. AJ bit her tongue on the matter, but Punk was far more vocal.

"Why? Shouldn't Heyman be trying to convince me what a bad choice I made?" Punk questioned. He was happy about the first step in the direction of how his storyline with AJ was starting.

"Don't worry. Now, at the end of the segment we were thinking about as Heyman ready to leave you'll come in. We aren't gonna show anything between the two of you, just the entrance of you into the office." Vince explained.

AJ rolled her eyes again at the smile that reappeared on Punk's face. He would be excited now that he got intrude into her office. She already knew the promo with Paul would be easy compared to the effort it was gonna take to get Punk out of the office. Her mind drifting to some sort of plan.

Vince left the room leaving AJ and Punk alone. Not that AJ realized that till Punk's hand made themselves comfortable on her hips. His large body looming behind her, bringing her closer into against his chest. Her mind returned to reality giving a sharp slap to the back of Punk's hand. He withdrew his touch.

AJ pulled away turning around to give Punk a mocking glare. She didn't know to smirk or smile looking at Punk. He was rubbing the back of the assaulted hand with his other hand like a scolded child. Still the confident smirk on his features made her know that she couldn't let her guard down. "This is just a storyline, Punk." She reminded.

"You know I think I remember those same words being said when there was that 'Crazy Chick' storyline." Punk said. Stalking closer to her he began to close the distance she had made.

"Exactly." AJ said. She placed a hand on his chest making sure to keep some distance between their bodies. Forcibly having to ignore how his muscles flexed beneath his t-shirt.

"OK." Punk said stopping his movement, but keeping close enough so AJ would still feel the need to keep her guard up. "Just know that this isn't over." Punk said. Gently her took her hand raising it to his face. He placed a kiss on the inside of her palm. He smirked at the almost unnoticeable blush that crossed AJ's tan cheeks. He dropped her hand moving around her small body, making sure to lightly brush against her shoulder, to leave.

AJ cursed her body. Her hand felt as if it was on fire as she cradled it. Her thumb rubbing over the spot that made contact with Punk's lips. She knew she couldn't keep falling for Punk's charms. She knew it back during the last storyline they were involved in...Too bad she couldn't take her own advice.

* * *

AJ smiled to Paul as he entered the office. She could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. He looked just as pissed, if not more, to the exclusive he had with Punk.

"OK, you incessant little witch!" Heyman greeted trying to seem menacing to her.

AJ couldn't find fear when it came to Paul. "Hello Paul, do you need something?" She asked. Being polite as she could manage to the scum of a man.

"Just what lies have you been putting into Punk's head? Just who do you think you are?!" Paul questioned.

"Paul..." AJ gave a look of innocent confusion. "I don't know what you're talk about." Commenting to his question about Punk. The confusion slipping back into a confident smile, "But I do know, that I am the General Manager of Monday Night Raw. And I suggest you get out of my office...That is unless you want to be put in a match tonight." She teased.

Paul Heyman continued to glare not breaking eye contact, "Not for much longer." He threatened in a low voice as he backed towards the door. Heyman slipped out of the room only to collide with Punk.

Punk gave a bored glare to the man watching silently as Paul left area. Punk's eyes turned onto the door entering the room...And that was the end of the promo.

AJ didn't know whether to relax or tense to Punk's presence. At least the camera men were still gathering their materials, so she didn't have to completely alone with him.

"You OK?" Punk asked looking at her exhausted frame.

"...Yeah." AJ answered sitting on the leather couch that was given for her stage office.

"You aren't gonna faint of anything are you?" Punk asked cautiously. After the last fainting spell the doctor had requested that AJ eat better and keep her stress level to a minimum.

"No...I think." AJ said not really sure...It wasn't like she could tell she was gonna faint at all. And for the most part she felt fine.

"OK...After the show let's get some food." Punk said.

"Are you asking me on a date?" AJ questioned.

He smiled at the fact that she was the first to call it a date. "Well it could just be a business dinner." Punk said calmly.

"I think I'm risking enough." AJ said shutting him down.

"Come on, AJ. We've been out together before." Punk whined almost as he moved closer to her.

"In groups. And half of those times I didn't even know you were gonna be there." AJ countered.

"But we had fun." Punk teased getting closer so he was sitting on the couch. Their legs pressed together. His arm wrapped around the back of the couch behind her. His body leaning in slightly. "Come on, AJ. One night out with the Best in the World."

Her entire body shuttered when his hot breath whispered into her ear. All her defenses falling away, "Fine."

* * *

Punk was still shocked he had convinced her to come out with him. But he was happy about it. Of course with lack of other options they ended up at a fast food joint. It was surprising at many hamburgers such a small girl could eat, but at least she was eating.

"Who goes to fast food and gets a salad?" AJ questioned looking at the greens closely. She knew the answer though. Many of the divas were very strict with diets and constantly ate salads and vegetables. Also superstars who dieted heavily...She just didn't know Punk was one of them.

"Stopped eating meat this year. Though this isn't exactly the best choice of salad." Punk said looking at the wilting lettuce. He lifted one of the fresher pieces and put it in his mouth.

"I think if I did that I'd die." AJ exaggerated.

"Why? It isn't like there won't be nutrients." Punk questioned. Even with her tiny frame, going healthy wasn't exactly a wrong thing."

"No, I just love burgers." AJ said biting into the food again.

Punk laughed at the simplicity of her answer. "Well at least it wouldn't kill you to add more calories to your diet." Punk mused.

"When we first went out in a group to eat you said before then that you thought I was anorexic." AJ remembered back to months ago, just a few weeks after their previous storyline began.

"Can you blame me?" Punk questioned. Reaching across the small table he wrapped his thumb and middle finger around her wrist judging the size of the appendage. "I think you're the only girl on the roster that does obsessively diet...Actually not just with the girls." Punk said knowing many superstars that took great lengths to stay in shape. Even Big Show ate as health as he could.

"It makes things less stressful." AJ admitted. She never freaked out over her food or exercised incessantly...Well at least not more so than she did already. She took her wrist away from him.

"What do you wanna do after this?" Punk asked.

"Nothing. I agreed to eat with you, that's it." AJ coldly declined. She let out a small laugh as he pouted at her. "OK, maybe I'll do something else...Only if it's good."

"Well on my bus, I ha-"

"I know what you have. And no bus." She said shooting him down.

"AJ, going anywhere besides me bus or back to the hotel is like non-option considering it's already past midnight." Punk said.

"Then I guess hotel it is." AJ said rising from her seat. She had a smile of victory on her face to his defeat.

"You may have won the battle, but not the war." He said standing up.

"Keep telling yourself that." She smiled innocently. She moved past him going to the door of the fast food restaurant. In her mind she knew Punk was right.

* * *

**A/N: I think I went a little out of character for Punk, but you all be the judge of that for me...Please.  
I have another thing! I started John-Lita fic. And I know it might not be in...really anyone's top ten favorite pairings of the wrestling world, but I like it. Plus it has bits of AJPunk, so if you're interested the story is called 'Cookie Jar'.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: The 'affair' angle begins, but with a small twist to it all.  
**

* * *

"OK, yeah I'll meet you there." AJ spoke into her phone. Ending the call she slipped the phone into her pocket. She turned around nearly jumping out of her skin seeing Punk standing in front of her. "How long were there?" She questioned. A hand over her heart as she steadied the rapid beating. Already convinced it was from being surprised and not by whom she was surprised by.

"Just the end. Who are you meeting?" Punk asked. His curiosity getting the better of him.

"None of your business." AJ replied back getting back a state of calm, at least on the outside. She looked at Punk's still curious expression. She sighed knowing he wouldn't leave her alone with just that. "It's a business meeting. I can't tell you who with." She said. She didn't like that she had to explain it. But she wasn't in the mood to fight with Punk about it.

"OK." Punk accepted her answer. "Does that mean I can get a business meeting?" Smirk coming over his lips, taking a step closer to her.

AJ stepped back immediately in response. She noticed the smug smirk and the glint in his eyes. "Just what would you have to discuss?" AJ questioned. Mentally she patted herself on the back, congratulating herself for keeping a steady voice.

"Just wondering when I'm gonna get my extra rewards again." Punk replied smugly. Only she would know what he meant.

AJ didn't know how to respond for a moment. She was pretty sure she looked like an idiot. Opening her mouth only to have it shut again, trying to come up with the words in her head. It was the happy expression on Punk's face that sent her back. "I don't have your stuff anymore, so what exactly would I give as an extra?" She questioned.

"I wasn't thinking about the stuff...More of what you made me do for it." Punk took another step towards her. His raising his hand he reached to touch her cheek.

"Well, well."

Punk growled in his throat. Dropping his hand back down to his side. Both he and AJ looked over at Paul Heyman. "What?" Punk snapped, not trying to hide his irritation.

"Trying to see why you would want to be rid of me. With all my experience and ability. Yet you want a child who can hardly manage this show let alone the Best in the World." Paul crossed and uncrossed his arms. A habit done to quell his frustration with the situation.

Punk ready to defend AJ took a step toward Paul. Before he got the chance AJ stepped in front of him.

"Paul, I haven't forgotten what you did." She spoke in a hissed whisper. Sweat already beginning to bead on Paul's forehead. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna go the coward route and press anonymous charges. And don't worry about Punk either. I can manage him just fine...Better than you ever could." After she finished speaking, she grabbed Punk's hand leading him away from a shocked and enraged Paul Heyman.

Getting far enough away from Paul she released his hand. Turning around she regretted taking him with her immediately. "Quit looking at me like that." She said hoping he couldn't see how her knees were shaking.

"Just how are you gonna handle me, AJ?" Punk questioned taking a step near her. His hands making their way to her hips again.

"I think you already know how." AJ teased. She made a tempting press of her body into his. Her confidence building as she sensed his want and anticipation. His hands flexing at her sides. She leaned toward him. The gap between their lips almost non-existent. "See you later Punk." She breathed out. Her lips just grazing his as they moved.

She pulled herself out of Punk's hold. She turned her body away from him. Skipping down the halls to continue her work.

* * *

"Look you're gonna do whatever the hell you want, so..." Punk grabbed the contract. He took the pen signing his name. Slamming the pen back to the table when he was finished. He glared at the chairman.

He already knew he would be facing Ryback. The condition of John's arm was still not one hundred percent. No way were they going to throw him into something brutal like Hell in a Cell where he could be injured further and out for even longer. So for lack of any other option, Ryback was the default for him to face. And just for the added hell of it, to screw with Punk, the match winner wasn't going to be predetermined. So Punk had a shot of losing the title to some flash in the pan juggernaut, who wasn't going to be worth anything when he finally got his first loss.

Really he just wanted to get back stage and see AJ one more time before they split again. Hoping that she hadn't already gone off for her business meeting.

Sure enough John did his little backing of Ryback. Just adding the the stupidity of it all. Punk glared as Ryback signed his name. Punk felt pissed off. Ryback had been gone for two years, ever since his bout in Nexus with the ring name of Skip. And like many other wrestlers who mostly use their strength in all their matches, he body built. John wasn't much different to Punk, but at least with John he knew what he was doing. Plus, John and Punk worked well together in the ring. People would talk about their matches.

Most of all Punk was pissed at Vince for giving the title opportunity to Ryback. Just another slap in the face to Punk. Ryback was new to business, but since he was loved by the crowd with his "Feed Me More" chants and "domination" of having not one defeat since his return. He was being pushed far too early and above others that deserved it more.

Punk went towards Ryback with a punch. His move dodged and he was knocked to the ground. Ryback tried to lift for a Shell Shocker, but Punk scurried away just as planned. Glaring back at the ring. Pulling the belt off from his waist he hoisted in the air above his head, "BEST IN THE WORLD!" He shouted out to the accepting crowd as he made backwards steps up the ramp.

He got back to the gorilla position. His angered mood falling away when he saw AJ tentatively standing by the nearby monitor. He made his way over to her. "Worried?" He teased.

"A little. It doesn't exactly look good when you attack the boss." AJ fired right back.

"It's fun though. You should try it." He mocked.

"I don't need anymore reason to be fired, Punk." AJ turned to face him. "Are you going to be ready for Ryback?" She questioned.

It might have been wishful thinking on Punk's part, but he was almost certain that she actually did sound worried. "I'll manage." He said honestly. He didn't know how well it would go, but there was no way he was giving up the title.

AJ didn't look to pleased at the answer. "Pu-"

"AJ! Ready to go?" John Cena came into the scene. Coming up on the other side of AJ.

Punk's expression turning into a deep scowl. "Do you mind Cena?" Punk questioned clear to show his irritation.

"Sorry, it's just getting late and if were gonna go eat then I thought the sooner we go the better." John said mostly talking to AJ than to Punk.

"You're right." AJ sighed. She looked at Punk seeing his displeasure. "I have to do this business meeting with John. I'll talk to you later." She said. Her voice soft and gentle, trying not to add more fuel on the fire of Punk's temper.

Punk looked down at AJ. She had told him about the business meeting earlier, just he never expected it to be with John Cena. He thought it would be Vince or some other pencil pusher. He didn't like it, but he didn't really have a choice. AJ wasn't his...yet.

"OK. Call me when you have a chance." He instructed.

AJ gave him a sweet smile. Glad he didn't go into some jealous rage over nothing. "I will." She assured. She grabbed his hand giving it a light squeeze before letting go. She walked away.

John nervously following behind her. Looking back over his shoulder at Punk and forward at AJ. He knew he had intruded on something...He just didn't know what it was.

* * *

AJ couldn't focus. She knew John was talking about...something, but her mind was on Punk. The expression he had before she left seemed so lost and hurt. It took all her self control to not kiss him there. She didn't know why she even stopped herself. Punk was finally chasing after her and she was pulling away...Maybe she was trying to get some revenge on him. Unfortunately her revenge was hurting her as well.

"AJ?"

"Oh sorry." AJ said. She sighed, she didn't know how she was gonna get through this.

"AJ, is there something going on between you and Punk?" John asked. He had noticed her dazed expression. How she purposely avoided touching him for whatever reason.

AJ didn't have the instinct to deny it. Which even if they were going in for a storyline together, to be something past that, to actually have something with Punk that went beyond the lens of a camera. It could both be the greatest and worst thing of her life. And she wanted it.

"I don't know." She confessed.

"Really? So if I..." John's hand moved to touch her hand that was resting on the table, but she snatched it away holding it to her chest like he was going to hurt her. John let out a small chuckle, "AJ, touching you doesn't mean you're cheating or anything"

AJ's cheeks burned. She hadn't even realized what she had done. She looked down at her hand protectively held to chest in a fist. "Sorry." She forced herself to relax, letting her hand settle on her lap.

"Punk's a good guy." John said. Getting a look from AJ as if he sprouted another head. "He's still a jerk." John assured.

"You know that is very confusing." AJ said. She rested her elbows on the table lacing her fingers together.

"Punk's just has a rough exterior and that lack of a filter between his brain in his mouth. He still has a huge heart. Not just for this business, but his family and friends." John explained.

"And you know this because you and Punk are such good friends." AJ laughed lightly a smile going over her face.

"OK, what do you know about him?" John questioned.

"Dedicated, hard-working, stubborn, infuriating on most days." AJ listed.

"Not many good qualities there. So what is it about Punk that as little AJ's heart all a flutter?" John teased.

"Well..." The smile on AJ's face grew.

* * *

**A/N: OK, I kinda cut it off weird. But I hope you all don't mind.  
I have another fic! I started John-Lita story. And I know it might not be in...really anyone's top ten favorite pairings of the wrestling world, but I like it. Plus it has bits of AJPunk, so if you're interested the story is called 'Cookie Jar'.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Lots of ups and downs in the chapter and skipping around. If you lose track of things then send a review once you read through and I'll answer any questions.  
**

* * *

AJ laid across the hotel bed just starring at the ceiling. Still wide awake after having her meeting with John. They just went to the hotel restaurant. So after they finished John took her to her room. She felt bad about their meeting. Over half the time John listened to her ramble about all her different interactions with Punk. Ranging from the start of their first storyline, to her stealing her stuff, and all the way to the present.

Once that was all finished she managed to concentrate long enough to talk with John about his condition and how long it would be till he could be in a match. It was gonna be soon after the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view they figured. She couldn't guarantee him a title shot or anything like that, but he seemed satisfied to just be competing again. Plus it was doubtful he'd be out of the main circle of storyline and events considering his status.

She had other things to worry about. This possible storyline with Punk was still on track. No matter all the confessions she made to John about their time together and all the little things about him that made her knees weak and mind numb; she was still afraid of what would come. Getting involved with Punk outside was bad for her career and risky in general. The Board was still wary from the time she was arrested. If they decided to strip her of the General Manager position than there was no chance for her to argue a case otherwise.

Still there was an invisible magnet that drew her towards Punk. She pulled out her phone sending a simple text to Punk. She knew he would most likely be awake, but she wasn't certain. Typing out, "_Done with meeting_", before hitting the send.

It was barely a minute before a reply came. "_How was it?_"

"_Can't say. Meeting are private._" AJ replied simply in text.

"_Can I have a private meeting?_" Punk's next response came just as quick as the first.

Her stomach filled with butterflies as she wondered if it would be much of a meeting...Or if they would even be talking. Her fingers shaking slightly as she typed the next message, "_Where? And when?_"

"_My room and now._"

AJ knew she shouldn't. She knew she wasn't suppose to go to a superstars room. Especially not Punk's. Still she didn't stop herself. "_Be there in 5_."

She set her phone down ignoring the response as she changed. She put on a pair of short-shorts that she usually sleeps in. A small tight tank top that didn't meet the top of her shorts so her midriff showed.

Picking up the key card and her phone she didn't bother putting on shoes before slipping out of her room. She looked at her phone to see Punk's reply of his room number, 741. She moved down the halls glad she was on the same floor. And since it was late most superstars were either partying still or sleeping. She found the room quick lightly tapping her knuckles against the door.

When it swung open, Punk was standing there...without a shirt. It took a lot of self control to not just give up all her inhibitions and kiss the man right there. She scurried inside the room. Going in deeper as she shut it. Her eyes looked at the tv first that was playing Walking Dead probably on demand. A towel on the floor next to a bag and the sheets of the bed wrinkled lightly in the shape of his body where he had been laying.

Her left the ground almost when Punk's hands found her hips. She quickly turned around to face him. Her hands close to her chest, clutching the only possessions she had brought with her.

"I thought you wouldn't come." Punk said.

"I shouldn't have." AJ said right back.

"Already regretting it?" Punk asked. The fear in his voice unmistakable.

She beamed smile. To her relief she wasn't the only one afraid. That was all it took for her to push all her doubt away. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down slowly so their lips met. She meant for it to be quick and chaste, but the fire that ignited when they connected made neither want it to end.

Punk hands wrapped around her pulling her further against his chest. AJ tightened her arms around his neck, pushing up on the tips of her toes to help meet his height. Backing up to the bed she fell against it with Punk coming on top of her. Her hand holding the objects groped over to the table and setting the objects down so she wouldn't have to hold them anymore.

With her hands free they moved across his arms and chest. Gripping at the fabric of his shirt. Nothing was holding her back anymore, at least not in her mind.

* * *

"An affair!" AJ could not stop herself from shouting out the words. She could not believe this was happening. In her mind she was running through all the possible chances she could have been caught.

Sneaking into his hotel, the parking lot, backstage, his tour bus...But they had been careful to check for anyone's presence. Dread welling in her stomach making her physically ill almost. She felt horrible, not just for the damage to her career, but for what damage it would be to his.

"We received these pictures as evidence."

The file was passed to her. She made quick work throwing it open and laying on the images. Looking for any indications. But they weren't even pictures of what she thought she'd be seeing.

In her head she had images of her pressed to wall with him pinning her with his lips. Her arms and legs wrapped around his body as he guided them into an empty dark room. That was far from what these pictures were. The man in the pictures was not even the man she anticipated to see.

"You think I had an affair with John?" AJ questioned. She looked up from the "incriminating" evidence to look at the stoic faces of the board members. Already beginning to wonder what these people were thinking, or if they were at all.

"The evidence is pretty clear Ms. Mendez."

"No, this is me and John having a business meeting. We went to the restaurant in the hotel and we took the same elevator since us like everyone else was staying there." AJ explained herself slowly. She hoped the lack of big words and slow delay of words would allow them to actually process what she was saying.

"AJ, we request you resign as General Manager."

"And what? Go back to the crazy chick? Following superstars around? Or maybe you'll whore my character out?" She didn't know what caused her to snap like that. Probably all the time she spent around Punk. She knew she was doing exactly what they were saying she was, but just not with who they thought and definitely not as innocent as the pictures in front of her.

"Calm down, AJ." Stephanie said to her. "We are going to use this angle, and we're going to hold off on your storyline with Punk. You refuse this affair and so does John. While this is all happening you're also going to return to the ring."

"So, I'm gonna be labelled a whore...But I get to wrestle again." AJ said sounding bitter with every word.

"Only one person is going to be labeling you as whore. That's gonna be the new Managing Advisor." They explained.

AJ could not help her confusion. "A what?"

"Managing Adviser, they're gonna have similar powers to a General Manager. But they just aren't going to have that title."

"Why not just say interim GM?" AJ questioned. The confused looks on the board members face made her want to roll her eyes. Maybe it was because of the age difference, but she felt like she was speaking another language or in whole different conversation when she talked with these people.

"Look, if you wanna fight with us on this affair then we can have meetings and talk with John. Talk with your other co-workers and we can make this a review of your conduct."

"No." AJ sighed. She knew she would never win a case like that. Even if they did over look an "affair" with John, if the affair with Punk got out then it would be even more complicated. "I'll resign."

"OK, let's get going. Raw starts in a few hours." Vince said.

He got up from his seat. AJ stood from her own looking down at the floor not at all happy about what a quick downfall her career was going on.

"AJ, I want you to see this as a good thing. You had some fantastic work, you gained that experience, and now you can start what you came here for. You can go wrestle the other divas and win your first title." Vince voice was cheerful and happy. Trying to uplift her sullen mood.

"I don't wanna be made a whore though." AJ said. She knew angles like that ruined careers. They got divas like Trish and Lita well known and they got titles, but at the same time it was a permanent mark with the fans that couldn't be erased. She had already been treading a thin line with kissing Kane, Daniel, and Punk. Eve still had people chanting 'hoeski' when she came out and that was near a year ago when she kissed John and said she was just using Zack.

Most of all she didn't want Punk to think she did.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Punk yelled.

"They think I had an affair with John. There were photos of us at the hotel restaurant from last Monday when we had that meeting. And then something about entering the elevator together. But you know I called you after and I met with you." AJ hated how much the tears were falling.

All the reasons she had told herself not to start with Punk, that she had thrown away, we're popping in her head like 'I told you so'. She looked pleading at his angered eyes seeing the inner fight that was going through his mind. he probably had just as many 'I told you so' thoughts running through his mind from getting involved with her.

"I'm sorry. But when they just thought it was John I thought it would be saver than them finding out about you. And I couldn't fight them since the arrest that happened no matter what sort of conduct hearing they'll still be able to fire me for that. But this way they already guaranteed that I'll be returning to the ring." AJ explained. She was trying her hardest to break down any further under his unchanging stare.

It didn't last. She choked on her sobs as she repeated. "I'm sorry."

"I believe you." Punk's words were simple and exactly what she had hoped and not what she had expected. His arms pulled her into his chest letting her let out her tears of relief. "We're gonna make this right. And since you'll get your chance to wrestle you can get your first title." He assured her.

She nodded against his chest gripping his shirt like a life line. Just thankful that he believed her.

* * *

**A/N: OK, I haven't seen Raw. I've gotten some spoilers of twitter and from Wrestling News Source. And it seems WWE can't even pick the story line they wanna use anymore. Reminds me of an old election analogy made by comedian Lewis Black, "You got a choice between two piles of shit, and the only difference is the smell" Kinda how I feel about this right now. But I haven't seen Raw yet, so they could make this work...**

**Also apologizes to Lita and Trish fans. They were great wrestlers, but all I ever heard from their characters or saw was them whoring themselves. I hate that they did that, hate how they had to. I'm not overly feminist, but make any diva into a slut is not the only way to build them.**

**Check out my other AJ-Punk stories, '_Mind of a Crazy Chick_' , '_Talking is OverRated_', '_Crash and Burn_', '_Not Yet Over_', and '_Just Friends_' [Wow that's a lot] Also '_Think Twice_' collab with UnbelievinglyRandom. ****And a John-Lita fic, '_Cookie Jar_' [with bits of AJ-Punk]**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: UPDATE! Finally! And I just wanna say there is no John-AJ-Punk here. At least not intentionally. There will be no real romance between AJ and John. Sorry. Also sorry for how short this is. I'm having the worst case of writers block. XP  
**

* * *

John walked up to the tiny brunette with determination. He was ready to kick someone's ass, but in this situation that would be the worst option. "OK! Vickie is just-I don't even know! But we both know that this didn't happen and we're gonna set this right." John said. Greatly infuriated about this scandal situation. Not sure if it was because of his name being dragged in or AJ's.

AJ stared at the ground not really responding to his words. "John...I have to tell you something." AJ sadly spoke up.

John looked at her curiously. AJ's expression full of guilt and she stared at the ground rather than looking up at him. "AJ?" He raised a brow. He did not know what to think about the odd behavior.

"I need to be honest with you...I did have an affair. Obviously not with you, but someone else." AJ confessed. When John didn't say anything she looked up seeing the shocked expression.

"So you and Punk finally got together?"

AJ's jaw dropped at the question. "What makes you think it was Punk?!" She questioned trying to defend herself. Her cheeks were already burning and her body tense.

"Ummm...AJ? I'm not sure if you remember, but when you were playing keeper of Punk's stuff, you two kinda made out in the middle of the locker room. Hell, Punk asked you to do it...If that's what that bonus thing meant." John reminded. "And could you not have waited like another week? Now I have to pay Kofi 50 bucks."

AJ could not stop gawking at John. She remembered all those moments and sure she did them. She had never looked at it like that before. Really she thought she had been doing that stuff to screw with Punk's mind. That had been her goal. But maybe there had been more...She couldn't deny the connection they had over the storyline. But it was pushed away with her new job and his heel turn. And did John and Kofi actually bet on them?

"Anyway, this is all so stupid. It'll blow over in no time." John assured her.

AJ shook her head, letting out a sigh. "I don't think so...Vickie isn't going to let this go."

"Don't worry about it. Just give it time and we'll get through this." John said with confidence.

She wanted so badly to believe him.

* * *

"John." Punk walked up behind the man with an obvious scowl on his face.

"Punk..." John nervously looked over to the camera.

"It's a good thing you can't compete in Hell in a Cell." Punk stated crossing his arms.

"Why is that?" John questioned. He was being to feel insulted, but he knew why Punk was doing this. Promo and kayfabe be damned, Punk obviously wasn't enjoying how WWE was using this so called "affair" that had John getting close with AJ.

"Cause if you happened to be in that match...You might not be even able to ever compete in the ring again." Punk threatened with a glare. He turned quick leaving the view of the camera. He went only a few feet before turn back with his arms crossed and the same scowl on his face.

John was in shock at first. Letting out a sigh he ran a hand across his features. This was not going to be good.

"OK, cut!" The camera crew called out.

John looked to crew as they cleared out of the area. They were rushing off to film the next segment for the night. Looking back at Punk he was still standing there with a furious glare on his features.

"Look, I get you're pissed off. But how about we just put that aside and just do what is best for AJ." John said out calmly taking cautious steps towards Punk.

"I know you and AJ didn't do anything. Doesn't mean I'm happy that you're gonna be hugging her or being her shoulder to cry on. But just keep that on screen and we won't have a problem." Punk explained flat out. "Plus, as soon as I can, I'm gonna make sure this crap ends."

"Good to hear. And I wish you luck with AJ." John said. He smiled hoping to look as innocent as he could manage. Really as long as Punk didn't sock him.

"Whatever." Punk hissed turning away with huff.

John let go a sigh. Watching Punk walk away with relief. This storyline would be one of his most complicated to say the least. He just didn't want to end up further into the bad with Punk. Rivalry in their work was something that they could both be happy with, it made them better when they worked actively to be better than the other. But they still knew their own boundaries so they never did anything that could get them injured. But stepping in on someone's relationship...He had seen it happen before and he knew it was the last place he wanted to be.

Unfortunately he was already going there...

* * *

Punk held tightly to AJ as they laid in bed. She had snuck over to his room like every night. He was actually spending less of his time traveling and more with her. It did mean he was stuck rushing from one appearance to the next, but it was worth it.

He submerged his face into her long dark hair. Inhaling her scent like a drug. He kissed her shoulder. He was addicted.

"Punk," AJ whined squirming slightly in his hold. "We have to sleep." She urged.

"Why do that when there are so many other things worth doing?" Punk questioned. A smirk on his features. His hands wandering her already nude form.

"You know for your age, you're really energetic." AJ said.

Punk moved their bodies. Pressing her back into the hard hotel mattress and putting his body over hers. "For my age?" He questioned.

AJ's only response was to giggle beneath him. Attempting to her features beneath her hands. So he pressed his body down towards her, letting her feel the effect she had on his body. She let out a yelp as his hardness pressed against her body.

"See now, I'm going to have to make you regret those words." Punk snickered.

"Punk!" AJ shouted out ready to protest.

Punk cut off her words with his mouth. He dipped his tongue into her open mouth. Her moans of protest turning to pleasure. Giving into his body and her own.

* * *

"It isn't my fault that Punk fired you." Vickie said into the phone. Pulling it away when the other person began to yell into her ear.

"Look, all we need is evidence to prove she and John had a real affair. I'm sure Punk will be happy to take you back once he thinks his girlfriend isn't as faithful as she claims." Vickie assured.

"There isn't anything to be worried about..." She said. "AJ will be running from WWE by the time this is over."

* * *

**A/N:Survivor Series in a few days...So I'll give my predictions now.  
Team Foly defeats Team Ziggles  
R-Truth wins US Title from Antonio  
As for diva's title. I think it can go either way and I'd be happy. As long as AJ gets it next XD  
And the only thing I'm sure of WWE title is Ryback isn't getting it. [If he does I'll be pissed]  
**

**Check out my other AJ-Punk stories, '_Mind of a Crazy Chick_' , '_Talking is OverRated_', '_Crash and Burn_', '_Not Yet Over_', and '_Just Friends_' [Wow that's a lot] Also '_Think Twice_' collab with UnbelievinglyRandom. ****And a John-Lita fic, '_Cookie Jar_' [with bits of AJ-Punk]  
ALSO new story just published, Surviving Love. It's a John-Punk-AJ fic set for a possible scenario of Survivor Series and fall-out. Currently just a one-shot with option of continuation.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:I mentioned last updated about a one-shot fic, 'Surviving Love'. A lot of people told me to continue and I went ahead with it...damn peer pressure. Anyway the Continuation is posted as a separate story called, 'No Winners' So check both of those out if you haven't already. It might be a little confusing to read the second without the first.**

**Separate Note- Survivor Series...All and all not that noteworthy of a PPV. Really the only match that grabbed my full attention was Punk-Cena-Ryback. Still anyone who wants to discuss I'll be happy to.**

* * *

AJ felt sick watching the Hell in Cell match. How Ryback smashed Punk's body into the steel cage made her cringe. Her eyes worriedly fixated on Punk. The damage his body was taking made her own body hurt.

Though she knew exactly what was about to happen; Her breath caught in her throat watching Ryback lift Punk to his shoulders. His march halting on Brad's request just before the blow was to occur...Just not ending with the blow anyone had expected.

She jumped from her seat knowing what was about to occur. She raced to the gorilla and outside to towards the ring. Fans still reeling in shock over what had just happened almost unable to process her appearance. She ripped the keys out of the fumbling hands of the referee. Punk panting and confused on the other side of the door with Brad screaming at her to hurry.

She unlocked the door. Pulling Punk out and into the safety of her arms, just in time.. Brad was not lucky as Ryback caught him. AJ thinking as quickly as she could relocked the door. Keeping the beast caged in with only Brad to feed on.

Her worry gone from the threat she turned her eyes on Punk. The gears in his head still processing the events of the match and her own appearance. His body using the barricade for a balance as he watched her with a wonder in his eyes. The championship, the ring side referee had returned to him, dangling limp in his hand. She went right to him. Punk pulling her into a kiss before she could pull him in herself. It was short, but passionate. It would have continued further if not for the roar of the fans and the rattling of the cage.

Both flinched as they looked to the cage. Ryback was standing in the center of the ring with a firm glare on the couple. Brad's body lifeless on the floor outside. The fear and pain creeping up again as she pictured Punk there in Brad's place. She wrapped her arms around his waist, making sure he was still with her.

"We need to leave." Punk whispered to her. Finally regaining some breath and composure to speak. He grabbed her hand guiding her with him in backwards steps up the ramp. Ryback still locked inside the cage rousing the crowd with chants of 'Feed Me More!'

* * *

Neither Punk or AJ waited for some sort of scolding from the bosses or Ryback's inevitable release. Grabbing their stuff they rushed from the arena taking AJ's rental car to the hotel. High on pure adrenaline and nothing else.

Panting and breathless when they entered the hotel room. Their hands still connected. Taking their time to calm themselves they stayed by the door finally done running from what would be a hellacious fall out for them both.

AJ going through what she had discussed with Brad in her head. Both she and Brad had known one another from FCW back when they were only in developmental territory. Brad was not the the best which was why he did lots of jobs, yet still he believed that he might get by on looks. His arrogance worse than that of Miz or Ziggler at times. Yet still she knew him and his desperation to be in WWE. So she threw him the small bone of becoming a referee...yet again he was not the best.

Even though it had not been long since the 'scandal' began it still ate away at her. She knew nothing took place with John, but they had with Punk. She felt dirty in front of the accusing and judgmental eyes of the fans. Guilt and fear building that Punk might start to believe with the rest of them...If that were to happen then she knew she would break.

No one, absolutely no one, knew how she talked with Brad. Once again giving him a chance and hopefully doing something to save herself from falling apart. She expertly talked to Brad about how he should shoot for a WWE contract. He had scoffed at first thinking her crazy for the remark. But she had egged him on further; Questioning what he wanted, how he thought he would get it, why he deserved it.

Not at all surprising when he had no answer for how. But there was no worry for that cause she had the answer. "You're going to be the referee for Punk and Ryback at Hell in a Cell." She informed. The last decision she had made as general manager, right before she resigned. A sole effort to make sure Punk would be able to understand how deep her feelings ran if he hadn't believed her. "Make sure Punk wins." And it might have been her eager and "crazy" smile that didn't have him argue her, but she knew he once he got the chance to swirl what they had talked about around his brain that he would do what she asked.

She didn't feel bad for locking him inside the cage after Punk's win. She had got what she wanted. She only promised to Brad that he would make a statement. A statement that with luck would shine down on him...He was a bit of a loser. It should have been clear that the only one she was trying to save was Punk.

She looked at Punk warily. One arm clutching at his lower stomach and ribs. If she had saved him sooner this might not have happened. She walked closer to him. Her hands cupped his rough cheeks giving him the gentlest of kisses.

His adrenaline was wearing away and pain was starting to take over. AJ was determined to care for him though. As a wrestler there was still some basic knowledge of injuries since injuries were constant. She bandages around his sore middle and ointment on all of the cuts he had received from smashing into the cage.

She kissed the cut out shoulder. Her stomach still feeling sick from seeing the damage close up like this.

"AJ...Why did you do it?" Punk asked. He knew she had told Brad to interfere. They had already said a word to each other since she came to the ring, but he knew.

"I love you." AJ whispered effortlessly into Punk's ear. She had been afraid to say the words, but she had to get them out.

Punk did not repeat them to her. Nor had she anticipated him to, only wanted him to. But the response he did give was enough for now. He pulled her to his lap, ignoring his injuries, he planted a hard kiss on her lips. A kiss she willingly returned.

* * *

AJ clutched herself to Punk. Dirty looks and harsh words all aimed at them. If no one thought her a whore before then they did now. Still for every nasty comment made Punk had a worse one in response, at least for the ones he heard. The glare on his face growing darker with each person that damned them.

Still they seemed to have the most unlikely of friends. Miz walked right towards them with a somewhat harsh look that had AJ nervous at first that some sort of fight might break out. Instead he and Punk shook hands and he gave her a gentle look of pity. Leaving with the promise to see them later.

Next Kofi, who was a little more expected being Punk's road wife. "You two are insane." He said it plain and honest, most importantly to their faces. "Weren't you going to keep this all a secret?" Kofi questioned. His eyes more on Punk than AJ, think him to be the mastermind.

"It happened, we can't take it back so we'll just run with it." Punk replied. The arm he had around her pulling her in tighter.

"That's just what I was thinking."

They looked to Vince, whom in their own amazement seemed pleased. Giving a smile that AJ would describe as gentle; Punk would disagree.

"Vickie is going to call you both out and you're both going to out there to explain what happened." Vince started explaining. "How you both had an affair. We're gonna use this as a build for Survivor Series, so make it good." Vince ordered. Spinning on his heel, he left. Returning to Vickie who had been unenthusiastically waiting for him.

Punk made a low growl in his throat. Making her look up at him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"He'll do anything for ratings." Punk growled.

She had no idea what he meant...then.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the minor amount of bashing I did to Brad Maddox. Seriously I didn't expect much from him, but I hoped for more.  
**

**Check out my other AJ-Punk stories, '_Mind of a Crazy Chick_' , '_Talking is OverRated_', '_Crash and Burn_', '_Not Yet Over_', and '_Just Friends_' [Wow that's a lot] Also '_Think Twice_' collab with UnbelievinglyRandom. ****And a John-Lita fic, '_Cookie Jar_' [with bits of AJ-Punk]**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Got a little distracted. 'Just Friends?' will be updated next and that one is technically done, but it is a little short so I'm gonna add more to it.  
**

* * *

"Now I am frankly appalled by what happened last night." Vickie said though still with a twist of amusement in her voice. "AJ ran out to the ring to save Punk! I guess with Paul gone, Punk needed to find someone equally incompetent to replace him. AJ and Punk deserve one another. Their both lying,manipulative, and think their above everyone else!"

The pounding beats of the music vibrated from the speakers. CM Punk walked out his arm still wrapped around AJ. His body hurt and bandages still covered areas of his body. AJ's delicate hand on his back flinching when she touched the tapped areas in fear of hurting him. The title dangling in his free hand as they entered the ring. AJ grabbed a single microphone for them both to use. She used her weight to hold the ropes open even if he did not need it. Switching off he handed her the title and took the microphone for himself.

"You think you have everything figured out Vickie, don't you?" Punk questioned rhetorically getting a vigerous nod in response. "See you really think AJ would go for someone like John Cena? I know she dated Daniel Bryan, but she does have standards." The backhanded insult implied towards Daniel, but aimed directly at John Cena. "More than we can say for you."

"Punk I would be careful if I were you." Vickie hissed. "See we all know that you and your little girlfriend planned for Brad Maddox to attack Ryback during the match!"

"You know?" Punk raised a brow to her accusations. "Let me ask you something Vickie, if you know then where's your proof?" He mocked. Looking down on her smaller stature.

"I have some proof." Punk said pointing to the titantron and turning everyone's attention to the large screen. The all watched a familiar scene as John gave the AA and went for the pin, Maddox dropped to the mat for the count. By the count of two Punk's foot had landed on the rope. Still the count was done to three and he lost because of Maddox. "See that is proof. Proof that Brad Maddox is a bad referee, something we all know. Now AJ didn't have the mind to fired him. But if you're so much better than her then why didn't you?"

Vickie's moved gaped open. She had no words to counter Punk's silver tongue.

"Maddox proved his incompetence once again at Hell in a Cell where he got involved in my match. Still I won that match and people like you like to tarnish that win don't you. I still beat Ryback! I handed Ryback his first lose and now it is just gonna be more to come for him." Punk shouted out over the booing of the crowd. "See I went through Hell last night!" Punk turned his back to the camera allowing for a good view of the cuts and scratches that weren't big enough to need bandages. "No one can take this title away from me." He said giving a glare down at Vickie.

"That may account for you, Punk, but that still doesn't explain anything for AJ." Vickie gave him an amused smile. AJ had been her target from the start.

Punk glanced over to AJ trading off once again between the title and the microphone. "I don't know what you're talking about Vickie." AJ stated simply stepping forward. Giving an innocent and child-like expression.

"You know exactly what I mean. One minute your cuddling up to John Cena and now you have your claws hooked into the WWE Champion. You're just a no go-"

"Shut up!" AJ shouted cutting off Vickie before she could hear the word. A small fear in her stomach as she waited in a few seconds of silence half expecting the fans to speak the word, or variation of the word for her. "I did not have an affair with John." AJ hissed giving a stern unwavering glare to Vickie.

Her harsh expression melt away as she remembered Punk's presence. "See Superman is kinda awesome, but I always found myself more attracted to say Batman." AJ quipped referencing the comics she and Punk held dear. Stopping close enough to Punk she felt his hand sit on her hip. "If you're on the witch hunt for a gold digger then go talk to Eve or better yet...Look in the mirror." AJ flashed a bright smile feeling strong with Punk presence right behind her.

The veins in Vickie's head looked ready to burst. Her face turning red with anger and embarrassment. AJ and Punk shining with achievement.

Punk and AJ not feeling the need to drag this on any longer moved to leave the ring. AJ slipped through the ropes going down the steps with Punk trailing behind her. Both he and AJ froze with fear when the words 'Feed Me More' shouted from the speakers.

Punk hurried AJ over to the barricade helping her over. He passed her the title before climbing over himself. The rushed away looking back to see right by the barricade only seconds away from grabbing him, or both of them. He held AJ close to his body. Security coming around them as they watched Ryback lead the crowd in a chant of 'Feed me More'

* * *

"Well that went better than I thought." Punk sighed.

"You still have a segment later with John." AJ reminded. Sitting on the couch in the locker room.

"I'll be fine. I'm not afraid of John-boy." Punk gave her a cocky smirk. Leaning down he kissed her lips. "Now, I never asked you why you did that with Brad."

"I didn't really tell him to do anything." AJ explained. "All I did was remind him how much he wanted a contract and told him he would be the referee at the main event."

"So he could have attacked me even?" Punk raised a worried brow as he thought of the idea that his championship could have been lost.

"Brad's had issues with Ryback in the past. More so even than you. Plus Ryback had yet to get a lose since his return. It would be far more impactful to hand the first lose to him than making you lose the championship." AJ explained. "Plus even with the beating Ryback gave Brad, I'm sure you could have done better."

"Of course, I'm the best in the world." He smirked. He hovered above her, placing his hands on the back of the couch on either side of her head. He dipped his head down meeting her lips.

AJ smiled into his kiss. More and more she felt thankful for her actions no matter how damning they could be. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. She straightened her spine pushing herself up. She moved her tongue out running it across his lips. His own tongue came out meeting hers. He easily dominated her body. He placed one of his knees down on the couch for balance.

Both of them sent their hands across the others body. AJ holding back slightly in her heated touch. The urge to press the tips of her fingers into his skin and pull at his skin was hard to ignore. She refused to cause him any harm though. His hands groped her body giving a gentle squeeze to the flesh of her hips, thigh, and rear. AJ fingers worked into his open sweat jacket preparing the peel it off his body.

"Punk! You're needed for the Cena promo!"

Punk pulled back giving a deep groan. "Give me a minute!" He shouted over his shoulder. "Something makes me think Vince was watching for just this moment to ruin it."

AJ giggled. "Rain check." She said giving a gentle kiss to his nose.

Punk made a rumbling noise that if listening closely was actually a string of curses. He pushed away from her reluctantly moving his way to the door. Opening it up he gave the innocent tech hand a hard arguably undeserved glare.

AJ smiled to herself as she watched the door close. She gave a satisfied sigh sinking her body into the comfort of the leather couch.

"You are quite happy with yourself aren't you?"

AJ's eyes went wide. Looking to the door, she had never heard open, Paul Heyman was standing there. She made a glare to the man not wanting to show any weakness since he would surely exploit it.

"I must say I am impressed with what you did with Brad Maddox. But that's not gonna save Punk next time is it? Maddox won't be a referee ever again. He'll be lucky to even get a shot at a contract. So do you have some genius plan that might save your "lover boy" from Ryback and John Cena?" Paul mocked her like always.

"What are you even still doing here? Punk fired you, Vince is probably one step away from getting you thrown out, and none of your little "Heyman Guys" need a flea to hold their hand anymore." AJ quipped. She stood to her feet fearlessly moving closer to the man. "Paul, you are great with getting superstars and divas through the door in this company. You push them till Vince and everyone else sees the talent and potential that you do. But there isn't much use for you after that."

Strangely Paul did not seem insulted. Rather he looked enlightened. The gears in his head beginning to turn. "You are exactly right AJ!" He gave her a large smile clasping his hands on her shoulders. "Exactly right." He repeated. He set her free before turning back to the door and leaving.

AJ gulped down her fear. Her mind filled with worry. She had no idea what Paul was thinking, but she was already certain that it would not be good.

* * *

**A/N: K, so any ideas on what Paul was thinking?  
**

**Check out my other AJ-Punk stories, '_Mind of a Crazy Chick_' , '_Talking is OverRated_', '_Crash and Burn_', '_Not Yet Over_', and '_Just Friends_' [Wow that's a lot] Also '_Think Twice_' collab with UnbelievinglyRandom. ****And a John-Lita fic, '_Cookie Jar_' [with bits of AJ-Punk]**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: OK! TLC done! Anyone else pissed that AJ was not anywhere in the Diva's Battle Royal? At least Naomi and Cameron were. It is good for them to start wrestling and break out of just dancing with Brodus. Also I had been hoping for Zack Ryder rather the Brooklyn Brawler, but I'm OK with it. So glad the Shield won their PPV match. And AJ's screwing John was kinda expected, but it did happen really weirdly. Cause I thought she was helping him till the end. I don't think Ziggler even realized what happened...I wanna think AJ has a connection with Shield and Punk. Shield works to right in-justices and lots of people thought Dolph having his MITB contract was a in-justice[they even called it that on commentary]. And Shield has a very good chance of being connected to Punk...Wishful thinking, but it's all I got.  
**

* * *

AJ nervously twisted her fingers together. Pacing back and forth in a short distance, sharp turning with each switch of direction. She was breathing heavily, yet not from being exhausted. Brad Maddox would be showing up today at Raw to give his side. He had already meet with the Board of Directors. Her mind filled with paranoia of what he had said and what he was going to say.

"AJ!" A hand touched her shoulder.

The small woman made a hard flinch. Whipping her hair around she probably was close to smack the person in the face. "What!" She snapped. She made a hard glare at his handsome features. Brad Maddox had that play boy look, he had good looks and he would use them to get whatever he wanted. 'Too bad that even some of most disgusting people are better wrestlers than him.' She mentally insulted.

"Just thought I'd tell you that I am going to be getting a chance at a contract in WWE." He displayed proudly. Pulling at the fake leather coat.

AJ's face twitched with irritation. She looked over to a man wearing an altered Ryback shirt, the name of the behemoth covered with scotch tape written with Maddox's name. Her eyes find the camera in the man's hand more interesting than his presence. "Why should I care?" AJ questioned glaring back at Maddox.

"AJ-" Brad almost looked hurt at her question. He must have seriously misinterpreted her intention when she convinced him to get involved in the match.

"No. Getting a shot at a contract doesn't mean you're going to get it. I don't care either way. Now don't talk to me..." AJ made one more glance at the camera, her eyes drawn to the light. "Ever."

AJ stomped off not wanting to deal with the man. She could not be involved in his mess. Not unless she wanted to labelled in a bigger scandal and have more risk to her job. She stomped down the hall and put Brad as far as possible from her mind.

Turning into the corner she stopped. Her eyes widened. Standing over her, breaths taken in with a menacing scowl and twitch, his shoulders rising and falling; there was Ryback. She took a step back. She was sure that Ryback would not attack her physically, but there were other options. Now Ryback backstage was far more literate than what he portrayed. Which AJ could not determine if that was good or bad option.

"You told Maddox to attack me." Ryback said the words as a plain fact.

"Why don't you prove it?" AJ did not know where her confidence was coming from. Maybe the fact that she had been General Manager made her slightly less intimidated by men larger and strong than her. Or maybe it was Punk's attitude feeding her need to stand up for herself.

Ryback only made a menacing growl of frustration before walking away.

AJ let go of the breath she had remembrance of holding. She made a gulp, swallowing the salvia in her mouth. She turned on her converse clad heels and went straight for Punk's dressing room. Wandering around right now was not the best of options.

* * *

"I was not working for anyone. Not CM Punk, not ex-GM AJ Lee, not Paul Heyman, nobody. I was acting on my own. See I was sick and tired of being over looked. I worked years to finally get a developmental contract. I worked in every area commentator, camera, referee. But what I always wanted was to be a WWE Superstar." Maddox announced. "Now I want a WWE contract and I'm not leaving this ring until I get one!"

Those words sparked a familiar music that send chills through the spine of the ex-referee. He backed away to be on the further part of the ring from the ramp watching for the man that people were already screaming with cheers for. Their cheers turning to a collective gasp and awe when Paul Heyman stepped out.

"What is Paul Heyman doing here?!" Jerry Lawler questioned.

"He was fired by CM Punk before the Hell in a Cell Pay-per-view, but has he been hired by Ryback?" Micheal Cole commented.

"Working for Punk or Ryback, this is going to be bad for Maddox no matter what." Jerry added.

"Now I know without a doubt that you were not working for me." Heyman declared honestly, but considering his reputation that did not mean much. "See I just was wondering if you expect anyone to believe you with that garbage? You weren't working for AJ Lee? AJ is the entire reason you had a found as a referee to being with!" Heyman declared.

Brad Maddox looked unfazed by Paul's further accusations. "Look Heyman unless you're here to give me a match for a WWE contract then I don't care."

"You're just in luck. See I just got out of a meeting with Mr. McMahon. Now he thought you should be dragged out of the arena with the door locked after you were thrown out on your ass. But I had an idea." Paul explained. "I thought we should give you want what you want. There really isn't much harm to it at all."

Brad was legittamently surprised like some of the other people in the arena. It was supernatural that Paul and would actually agree on anything. Sometimes the other would say the opposite just to cause conflict with other. "Well I guess I should say thank you." Brad passively answered. He turned away ready to head up the ramp when the sound of Paul's voice stopped him.

"Not just yet Mr. Maddox. See , though not the smartest man, knows enough not to invest in a product or superstar unless they can actually preform in this ring. So you will get your WWE contract, a million dollar contract! If you can defeat my new client next week on Raw." Paul explained.

Brad should have look scared, but he didn't. He looked almost excited at the prospect of facing the man he had screwed over. People might have thought he learned his lesson after the beating last Sunday. "Oh I'm more than happy to face Ryback. And I'll win."

* * *

"That bastard." Punk muttered beneath his breath. He was not surprised by Paul's action or decision to take Ryback as a client. He knew Paul was going to be out to screw him and he knew Paul was creative in those ways as well. Still he did not know whether to let his jaw drop or just smile. He had not expected less from Paul and that was exactly why he wasn't threatened at all.

"Punk?" AJ gave him a worried look not at all happy with the devious actions of his former friend.

"It's going to be fine. Just because Ryback has a mouth piece it doesn't mean he can beat me. Paul's cunning and dangerous, but so are we." Punk reminded her. He gently touched his lips to her forehead.

AJ smiled brightly with the simple fact that he said 'we'.

"Now Ryback's probably gonna get another title shot cause of Hell in a Cell, but that's not a problem." Punk explained with a roll of his eyes. "Especially with Paul spear heading him."

AJ got a curious thought, "You know this seems weird."

"Weird how?" Punk questioned. It seemed pretty simple. Ryback was his most obvious opponent for the next pay-per-view. A with how his relationship with Paul ended it seemed almost cliche that he'd take on his current rival. Punk also rivaled with John and others, but most of them knew better than to trust Paul Heyman. Or at least had heard enough stories to not trust his methods or his loyalty.

"But why does Ryback need Paul?" AJ questioned. "Yeah, he isn't so much of a talker, but he got by fine with fans without a mouth pieces. Plus Mr. McMahon has been pushing for Ryback since during my time as GM. Why would he take Ryback as a client when clearly already wants him." AJ explained.

"So you think Paul is helping us?" Punk questioned. It seemed farfetched and down right insane, yet it still made sense.

"I think he's helping you. As soon as Heyman puts his stamp on any superstar it is almost guaranteed that will hate them. He fought with Stone Cold, you, and he disrespects Big Show as well." AJ explained. Her mind was reeling.

Paul was far more ingenious than she could imagine. Purposefully using his name to drag Ryback's through the dirt. Paul was out to get Punk back on his side. She moved closer to Punk wrapping her arms around his waist. She refused to lose him. She'd do anything to protect Punk so that they could be together. No matter what.

* * *

**A/N: Not as long as I cared to write. What do you think? Is AJ right or wrong? [Also I'm going to put Shield in this story, or try to at least]  
**

**Check out my other AJ-Punk stories, '_Mind of a Crazy Chick_' , '_Talking is OverRated_', '_Crash and Burn_', '_Not Yet Over_', and '_Just Friends_' [Wow that's a lot] Also '_Think Twice_' collab with UnbelievinglyRandom. ****And a John-Lita fic, '_Cookie Jar_' [with bits of AJ-Punk]**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Miss me? Yeah between work and school things are crazy. Hate even more that my classes start to early XP This update took awhile...  
**

* * *

Punk scowled as he tied the laces of his wrestling boots. The arena they were in tonight was smaller so he was sharing the locker room with the rest of the guys tonight without all his usual luxuries and without AJ. And being a heel and champion meant everyone was against him. Whether they were close to championship or just starting to make a name for themselves, everyone hated him.

"You know Punk...I think you made a huge mistake."

Punk scowl deepened. He looked up from his task to the bleach blond spaghetti headed Dolph Ziggler. "Did I ask you're opinion, Nick?" Punk hissed rhetorically. Dolph was a long running heel and his huge ego that rivaled that of The Miz or Mike. Dolph always felt the need to get involved in places he didn't belong though and it would prove fatal if he got on the wrong side of this champion again.

"It's just AJ? She's psychotic! She could stab you in the back at any moment and you wouldn't even see it coming. I guess with Paul there is sort of the same risk, but at least he could get you somewhere before then." Dolph rambled, completely ignoring Punk's obvious displeasure.

Punk stayed quiet. He finished lacing his boots before looking up with a cold hard stare at Dolph Ziggler. "I'm sorry." Punk sighed sarcastically. "I wasn't listening. See I have a championship...and you might get one with that little briefcase." Punk smirked taking a menacing step towards Dolph satisfied with the small amount of fear that entered his eyes.

"Let me explain something and I'll use small words so you can understand this. You are not even a dot on my radar right now. You are so far in the back of the line for my championship that truthfully by the time you do win this, I'll be retired." He let a small laugh go as the 'Show Off' started to glare at him. "As for AJ...I love how crazy she is. Plus she's sexy, smart, and strong...Nothing like Vickie."

"I think you should watch you're mouth Punk." Dolph seethed clenching his fist around the handle of the blue briefcase.

"Oh I know. Cause as soon as I step out of line you're gonna go running to mommy or rather Vickie. I'm not afraid of Vickie...I'm not afraid of you...Not Cena, not Paul, not Ryback, not Vince, not Triple H, or anyone else that thinks they can push me down and take my success." Punk lifted his championship onto his shoulder. "Now I have work to do...Oh and good luck trying to cash in."

* * *

"This is a diva's battle royal match to determine number one contender for the diva's championship!"

AJ stood at the gorilla. She was not scheduled to compete in match, but she had other plans. She glanced at the close by monitor as Natalya eliminated Cameron. Naomi came seconds later lifting the blond up and leveraging her over the ropes. In another area Kaitlyn was crouched in a corner recovering from a beating given at the hands of Tamina, whom had sense moved on to Layla. Askana already eliminated by Layla earlier in the bout.

AJ watched and continued to wait until that right moment to take the title shot. She watched Layla's smaller body get taken out by Tamina's undeniable strength. Her victory over the British bombshell short lived when Kaitlyn gave a clothes-line to the grown woman over the top rope. Tamina tried to hold, but with her tall body both her feet touched the floor before she could maneuver her body back in the ring.

Now it was just Naomi and Kaitlyn. AJ could have broken into laughter at the sight of the two NXT diva finalist once again facing off. Just AJ knew how this was going to end. She crept from the position rushing down the empty halls. She made her way through the crowd. Fans cheering as she rushed inside the ring on her two unsuspecting victims.

She grabbed a fist full of Naomi's wavy long hair. She pulled on the long locks and whipped Naomi into the corner turnbuckles. She looked to Kaitlyn, making sure the blond wasn't about to catch her off guard and put her plans to a halt. The hybrid diva was looking on in shock only. AJ looked back to Naomi. The diva was starting to come to her senses. AJ took a few steps back. Getting a running start she jumped hitting her knee to chin of the already frazzled diva.

She hooked her arm around Naomi's neck. Pulling her back and planting her face into the mat with a bulldog. AJ smile only grew. She cast another look to Kaitlyn giving a sinister sweet smile that told the stunned diva she would be next. She used her feet kicking the semi conscious diva out of the ring and onto the floor.

The bell rang and everyone thought it was over. AJ wasn't apart of the battle royal so there was no way she could technically win the match. It still wasn't over, not for AJ. She popped to her feet circling Kaitlyn's form. Acting as if she had wanted Kaitlyn to win. They announced her as the winner while she was still trying to process what had occurred.

Kaitlyn looked at AJ with wary intentions. AJ only smiled holding her fist out for their once famous handshake when they had tagged as the chick busters. Kaitlyn didn't seem to by AJ's attempt at reconciliation. AJ almost felt insulted, but it wasn't like she was wrong not to. AJ opened her fisted hand sending a striking slap for her former friend's cheek. She let go of laughter as the force sent Kaitlyn down to the mat. AJ kicked her own as well before she had the time to retaliate.

She celebrated in the with a skip pausing at the side where Kaitlyn sat on the floor looking up still shocked and unsure of AJ's intentions. AJ finished her celebratory skip out of the ring and up the ramp. Turning around at the top of the ramp she screamed, "Best in the World!"

Punk let his hands wander AJ's slim waist down to her hips. He had her pinned to the wall though she was very willing to the capture. They weren't kissing at all. Just wanting to be close. Feel the other's breath and warmth and to smell their scent. AJ was slightly tired for the performance she gave. It was not going to be the last one she gave since Punk had a promo and a match. She was going to be there for each.

"You were awesome." He whispered into her ear. He had fun watching her push her way into the title scene. "Best diva in the world." He added with amusement.

"You like that, didn't you." AJ giggled leaning into his touch. She let her hands run across his body.

"Loved it." Punk corrected. He dipped his head down placing a chaste kiss to AJ's lips.

"Ahem!"

Punk and AJ barely pulled apart. They only looked over at the interruption with little interest. Vickie stood with her feet planted firmly on the ground. The scowl on her face prevalent.

"What's wrong Vickie? Nick get sick of you? Or maybe you were fired." AJ mocked. Her arms wrapping around Punk's waist pulling him closer towards her.

"Cute, AJ." Vickie sneered. Her expression changed to smile though when she delivered the next piece of news. "Your promo is next. I suggest you expect some surprises." Vickie turned on her heels giving an unnecessary sway to rather round hips.

* * *

"I'm so tired of people thinking they 'deserve' a shot at my title. Ryback can't understand with that pea sized brain of his. He believes in the food chain and survival of the fittest, but he doesn't realize how far on the bottom he is!" Punk spoke into the microphone. Fans around them voicing their unwanted opinions. "He also doesn't seem to realize that this isn't anything like the food chain. Being strong does not get you to the top in this company..."

"Nothing does. There is a glass ceiling that no one will ever cross because it's been put so far out of reach. And no I'm not blaming Vincent McMahon for this one or Triple H! This is because of all of you!" He yelled out pointing at the crowd. This of course got a string of boos from the crowd. None of them thought they were at fault, but they were. He was going to let them know it also.

"None of you are ever satisfied are you! See it wasn't Vince or anyone else keeping me down before...It was you! And you! And you! All of you! Because I'm not that image you wanted! See guys like me can have all the talent in the world, but if they don't look a certain way or act a certain way then they might as well quit now!" Punk yelled out.

AJ could feel chills running up her spine as she listened to him speak. He was speaking what he knew to be true. And she knew he didn't hate his fans, but he was heel. Since he was , he was out to make them hate him. Still even with his accusations and finger pointing. She could heard fans cheering his name, hanging on his every word.

"I have had this title for over a year! None of it is enough you greedy bastards! That's why I don't care anymore! You can cheer me or boo me, but guess what this title is mine! And it's going to change just because you all don't like me any more." He mock whined at the end of his sentence. Giving a look of disgust at the crowd attendance. "But this isn't just about me..." Punk's attention turned to AJ. He passed her over the microphone giving her a chance to speak.

"Thank you, Punk." She smiled giving him a light kiss to the lips before getting to her promo. "I never got to say this Kaitlyn, but congratulations." She had to hold back from bursting with laughter, even harder with Punk's chuckling penetrating her ears stronger than the crowd's noise. "You're getting a title match, that I hope you win." AJ said sincerely looking directly into the camera. Her only hope was that Kaitlyn was watching her at the very moment.

"Though it doesn't really matter. I just want you to know...and I guess Eve also, that I will be Diva's Champion VERY soon." AJ stressed.

Loud music started to scream through the speakers...

* * *

**A/N: OK...I'll admit I'm kinda losing where I'm going with this story so it might be awhile before the next update. Plus I have to work on the updates for all the other stories which are taking longer as it is.  
**

**Check out my other AJ-Punk stories, '_Mind of a Crazy Chick_' , '_Talking is OverRated_', '_Crash and Burn_', '_Not Yet Over_', and '_Just Friends_' [Wow that's a lot] Also '_Think Twice_' collab with UnbelievinglyRandom. ****And a John-Lita fic, '_Cookie Jar_' [with bits of AJ-Punk]**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: FINALLY! I finished Just Friends for anyone who hasn't read it already go check it out. And I have started to debate the idea of a sequel, but that one will have to come after I finish some of my other stories.  
**

* * *

AJ sat in the waiting room. Her bouncing against the floor as she twirled her fingers together. She cursed McMahon, Heyman, and Ryback all in one breath as she sat there. What happened at the end of her and Punk's promo was enough to make her stomach do a flip. They had no even been told about so neither of them were ready for what came next. Ryback assulted Punk. Slamming his body with a steel chair, dropping him onto a ladder and finally, smashing him through a table. She wanted to throw up as the images replayed in her mind.

She knew part of it was something to be expected with their job even if they weren't told what would happen since things like that could happen all the times with last minute changes backstage either by Vince's orders or the writers deciding to change the angle a second before they go on air. She did not care about any of that until Punk was seriously injured. She looked up at the red light that told her the surgery was still in-progress.

She knew it would be awhile longer before everything in Punk's knee was repaired and she needed some air to clear her head. As much as she blamed all those other people she still felt guilty. If she had not been there for Punk to worry about he would have been able to fight back better or get away fast enough. She stepped outside the hospital sliding door taking in a deep breath that she let go with a sigh as the crisp night air cooled her tear stained cheeks.

"You look awful."

Her eyes snapped open to look at the man that she blamed more than anyone else for the pain inflicted on Punk, Paul Heyman. Little in her mind was stopping her from attacking the man, but the surrounding witnesses of medical staff and security guards would only cause trouble and she had to see Punk when he got out of his surgery. "Get out." She hissed keeping her voice low so it would not draw the attention of everyone.

"Don't get so riled up AJ. I'm only here to see that damage my newest client did on the Punk." Heyman said sounding almost amused by the fact he could have been the catalyst to end the career of CM Punk.

"You disgusting piece of garbage." AJ shuddered as she said the words never thinking that the depths of Paul Heyman's demented mind were that low. "His career could have ended. And you know he isn't going to take any painkillers so he's going to be suffering until it heals and even after." She explained as if trying to reason with whatever moral conscious that was left in Paul Heyman.

"He brought this all on himself, April." Paul reasoned. "But I have a proposition for you, a way to save him."

"As far as I'm concerned I already have. I got him away from you!" AJ snapped. The rise in her voice drawing more eyes towards them.

"I'm talking about saving him physically. There are so many injuries that could take out a professional wrestler. And so many accidents can happen. Some accidents as you might know, can be fatal." Paul explained. "All you have to is leave him alone. I won't even go back to him as his advisor."

AJ felt sick to her stomach as she grasped his hidden meanings. "You just want him to be just as miserable and mistrusting as you." She reasoned, her only answer being the smile that spread on Heyman's face. "My answer is no. I will not let him become like you." AJ answered. She turned on her heel and marched towards the nearest bathroom. Hunching over the toilet she puked and heaved, physically unable to digest the corruption of the man.

* * *

"Bullshit!" Punk yelled into the phone. Vince McMahon was adamantly denying knowledge of Ryback's apparent attack. "It's he your new golden boy, traded in John for a muscle headed that has a vocabulary of 3 fucking word!" Punk cursed into his phone. He did not bother listening to anymore of Vince's words. He ended the call and tossed the phone to the bottom of the bed. "Jackass." He muttered beneath his breath.

AJ smiled lightly to him. Her joy coming from the fact that Punk's attitude had not changed at all. He did not seem injured even. Though she was near certain that this was far less damaging to his career than most of his other injuries. The smile disappeared as she remembered Paul Heyman's threats. He looked at her hands seeing the chips in the paint of her nails from biting them down.

"Hey." Punk called to her. "Let's get out of here." He said.

She looked up at him like he was insane, which he was. "You just got out of surgery!" She yelled. Still that fact seem did not seem to deter his want to get out of the hospital. "You need to rest Punk." She ordered.

"I'm not gonna be able to do that here AJ." He told her. "I already checked with the doctor. I have to be on crutches or a wheel chair for a little while, but other than that I'm good to go." Punk explained.

"Fine, Mr. Stubborn. I'll go get a car and bring it close then we'll head to my place." AJ explained.

"OK, Kofi's going to pick us up from there when we need to go to the next show." Punk stated.

"Next show?" AJ raised a brow at him. "Punk, are you sure that is the best idea?" The words of Paul Heyman still haunting her mind.

"Yeah, Vince wants a meeting and cursing him out on the phone is not as fun as in person." Punk explained. "Plus I have a surprise for Paul Heyman and his new toy."

A chill ran up AJ's spine, but she forced a smile when Punk glanced at her. She placed a kiss on his lips and left the room to get the rental; her body filled with a sick sense of dread the entire time.

* * *

AJ had relaxed half way through the drive to her apartment. He was still behind her in the back with his leg thrown across the backseats. He was singing along with the music in an off key tone. AJ giggled when his voice cracked trying to hit a higher note than his voice could manage.

"Just so you know when you do retire do not try to become a lead singer for a band." AJ told him.

"I was thinking more along the lines of being a groupie, kinda like Frank for us. But I would be following more than one band." Punk explained. "Or something with comics. Or maybe training future wrestlers at some of the indy houses." Punk listed off some of the ideas he had for his retirement from WWE.

"You've been thinking a lot about that." AJ commented with a small smile.

"Only when I have free time…so not that much." Punk added.

AJ glanced in the rearview mirror catching a glimpse of Punk she smiled. She was starting to feel relieved that nothing was going to go wrong and all Paul's words were empty threats.

"AJ!"

Her eyes turned back to the road where a motorcycle rider had cut in front of them. AJ slammed her foot against the brake, but their speed continued. She turned the wheel veering to the side and causing them to crash against the barricade of the highway.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure what to say other than please review and sorry it wasn't longer.  
**

**Check out my other AJ-Punk stories, '_Mind of a Crazy Chick_' , '_Talking is OverRated_', '_Crash and Burn_', '_Not Yet Over_', and '_Just Friends_' [Wow that's a lot] Also '_Think Twice_' collab with UnbelievinglyRandom. ****And a John-Lita fic, '_Cookie Jar_' [with bits of AJ-Punk]**


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Yes and update! I'm sorry for all those who have been waiting for this and hopefully it doesn't suck too bad. I think we have probably 7-10 more chapters to go before this story is finished. Just hopefully it won't take as long to finish the next chapter.

* * *

"AJ, calm down!" Punk shouted at her from the backseat, but she could hardly hear him. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel tight enough that her knuckles had turned white, she could hardly feel the pressure she had on the wheel as blood in her hands was barely following through her tensed fists making most of the feeling in her hands disappear. Her heart was beating against her chest and breathing was either so rapid she couldn't tell she was doing it or just not there at all, but she felt like she was suffocating.

"AJ!" Punk called again. This time he started crawling through the middle cap of the front seats. His hand reached for the gear shift moving it into park first. He reached for her hand next, but did not have enough reach so his hand landed on her forearm. "AJ, let go of the wheel." He ordered calmly. He could feel the hair on her arm standing on ends. He ran his hand over the one arm he could reach trying to get her attention away from the steering wheel and cracked windshield.

He did not understand what had her so shocked. Neither of them had been hurt badly, sure the rental wasn't in bad shape, but both of them had been through worse from their careers. "AJ." He said her name again trying to get a response. He was beginning to worry. Maybe she had hit her head on the steering wheel. He couldn't see her face that well and wasn't getting any response.

His eyes widened with horror when he saw her hands go limp on the steering wheel, dropping into her lap. He pulled back from the center fumbling to find his phone that he ended up dropping during the crash. "Fuck!" He cursed loudly.

"Are you OK?" A muffled voice called from outside the window.

Punk looked up at the stranger. "I am, but I think my girlfriend blacked out!" He yelled back.

"I'll call for some help!" The stranger called back to him.

Punk felt some relief as he watched the stranger pull out his phone and dial for 911. He crawled back towards the front taking AJ's limp hand and pressing the warm flesh to his cheek. "It is going to be OK, AJ. Everything will be fine."

* * *

Punk glared at the doctors. This was his second time in the hospital in less than 24 hours and he wasn't happy about it at all. The doctors kept trying to give him attention for his recently repaired knee. But he didn't want any of it. AJ was still unconicious and the most they had determined was she blacked out from the shock.

He still had hold of her hand and he was damned if he was going to leave her alone. He had gotten his phone back and hadn't called to Vince or anyone yet, but he knew he was going to have to soon. Plus he should probably call some of AJ's friends…Did AJ have any friends? Ever since she got the promotion and even before then she had become fairly isolated for the rest of the divas. And he couldn't remember seeing her around any other people. Then again he had not been much better. Since his heel turned he had not spent more than a few moments with people he used to talk to hours for.

He looked at his phone and groaned. He did not feel like talking to anyone right now anyway. He rested his head on the bed wanting to catch up on sleep for once.

"Hey."

His head lifted up and he looked up at the man that had been the one to stop on the side of the road and help them. Punk was actually surprised to see him around still. He knew he had come to the hospital with them, but he hadn't expected him to stick around this long.

"Thank you for the help back there. If you hadn't come I'd probably be in surgery again." Punk said trying to be as nice as he could to the complete stranger.

"No problem. My name is Travis." He introduced holding out his hand across from the side of the bed.

"Phil, most people call me Punk." He said back lifting his free hand up and doing a light friendly shake.

"Yeah, I kinda knew. I'm a bit of a wrestling fan myself." Travis said pulling his hand back.

Punk could not cover the roll of his eyes at the statement. Now he was starting to get why the guy had stuck around, autographs and pictures. "Got a sharpie?" Punk questioned not even bother to question his thinking.

"No, why?" Travis asked looking legitimately confused by Punk's question.

"You want an autograph, right?" Punk questioned starting to get confused as well.

"Oh, that'd be awesome. I just wanted to see if she was awake now, though." Travis admitted sincerely.

"She's unconscious still. Doctors are saying it is stress." Punk admitted. It felt weird to confess that to the stranger, but the guy had helped them out so he could not be that bad of a person. "I know you did a lot for us, but could you watch her for a minute for me? I need to call Vince." Punk requested. He used the bed and one of his crutches as leverage to get to his feet.

"Sure." He agreed without complaint.

Punk made his way in front of the man. Punk held out an empty hand, "I need your phone and any camera you might have on you."

Travis laughed lightly at the request, but once again didn't argue. "You guys can't be too careful with this kind of stuff." He commented, dropping a phone into Punk's palm.

Punk didn't say anything else. He focused to the door struggling out of the room on one good leg.

* * *

'I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe' AJ repeated in her head as she feels pain as her lungs try to find oxygen. She bolted awake with a gasp. She took in heavy breaths soaking in oxygen that had been absent seconds before. Her mind reminded her of Paul Heyman's words and she quickly begins to look around the plain hospital room for signs of Punk. She only finds a stranger.

"Who are you?" AJ questions with wary. She knows he isn't a doctor or nurse cause he isn't wearing scrubs or white coat. Her worst fear right now was he was some creepy fan that was in the hospital and had come to her room and was watching her sleep.

"Hi, I'm Travis. I stopped and help you and your boyfriend after you blacked out." He explained simply.

AJ relaxed some, but that still didn't help her anxiety right now. "Where is Punk?" She asked.

"Just making some calls to your bosses. He's fine physically I think…Well minus the fact of the whole surgery thing." Travis said almost as if he were making a light joke because he chuckled lightly at the ending, it ended as soon as he saw how unamused AJ was. "He just asked me to watch you for a few minutes while he was out. Even took my phone."

AJ watched him with suspicion and she guessed it affected him. To prove a point, Travis pulled into his pockets only pulling out a wallet, a pen, some loose change, and pocket lint. To throw further doubts away he even showed her his driver's liscense just ensure that he wasn't lying about his name either.

"Sorry." AJ mutter looking to the ceiling as Travis started shoving the minminal amount of belongs into his pockets. "It has been sort of crazy the past few week."

"You know I always thought most of that stuff was fake." Travis commented.

"Some parts of the wrestling, but even if you know how to land on some it still hurts and getting hit with a steel chair isn't something people grow a tolerance to." AJ explained honestly. "As for the storylines, Vince likes the ones that closely relate to the off-screen because then we're more invested and our emotions on camera are far more believable."

"That makes some sense." Travis said taking her word for it. He sat down in a chair that AJ could only guess Punk had sat in before he went to make calls. "So just wondering what made you black out? The crash wasn't that bad and you probably got rental insurance so the damages aren't going to cost anything more. The doctors said it was stress according to Punk."

"I had a lot going on in my before the crash with Punk's surgery. And then P-" She stoppped herself from revealing Paul's possible involvement in the accident. For one it could lead to legal action either for his involvement or her slander for accusing him of it. Second, she had not even revealed to Punk about the possible deadly motives of a man he once called a friend. "There is just a lot on my plate right now." She said slowly.

"You know when I passed you all on the road I was heading to the next show. Are you all still gonna be there?" Travis asked.

"I don't know." AJ muttered.

"Yeah, we are." Punk's voice interuppted. He slowly made his way into the room on one crutch. He tossed a phone onto the bed that AJ didn't recognize, but must have been Travis' since he reached for it immediately.

AJ looked with worry to Punk as she glanced at his bandaged knee. She kept starring at the single spot like if she starred hard enough she'd see through the bandage and skin and find any damage that had been done. God she wished she had superpowers!

Punk made his way to her and used his free hand to turn her head up towards his face. He leaned down giving a gentle kiss to her lips and forehead before pulling back. He kept his hand cupped beneath her chin to keep her attention where he wanted it and not back at his knee. "I'm fine." He said smoothly.

He pulled back from her and let go of her chin. Her attention didn't drift to his knee, but stayed on his face. "So Vince wants us there, but not for a promo or anything just a meeting. If there is a promo then we'll be backstage."

"How are we gonna get a new rental?" AJ questioned.

"I could give you a ride." Travis offered earning skeptical looks from both Punk and AJ. "Just trying to help, since Punk can't drive and if AJ blacks out again who knows what could happen."

AJ looked to Punk to see his decision. He didn't seem happy about the choice, but then again there were no other options at this point.

"Fine." Punk agreed.

AJ looked back to Travis who just smiled lightly. Her mind racked with worry on whether they had just made the worst decision of their life.

* * *

A/N: I hate the ending of this chapter. It lacks a lot of my normal 'evil cliffhanger' ness that I love to do. But I wanted to get you all an update. Also a side note that I renamed the continuation story of 'Crash and Burn'. The previous name was 'Not Yet Over' and now it is 'Ashes'. Which I didn't realize at the time, but it connects the name more to the first part.

Another note: I know a lot of you must like reading Fanfictions, but if you also like reading books I want to suggest Jamie McGuire's Beautiful Disaster and Walking Disaster. The main couple in the story remind me of AJ and Punk and it was a great read. I got through the first two hundred pages of Beautiful Disaster not wanting to put the book down. Just for a little background Beautiful Disaster is about a girl named Abby that moves away to start anew at college, trying to get away from her past. When she meets Travis a tattoo'd, lady killer, fighter, and everything she was trying to get away from. Beautiful Disaster is the story from Abby's Point of View while Walking Disaster is Travis' POV. Sadly I haven't start Walking Disaster cause I had already started another book when I found it to buy at my local Safeway. Still the writing is great and I loved the characters. Not sure which one you should start with if you do get both, really I'd suggest reading Beautiful Disaster like I did, plus that one also released first.


End file.
